Rêver éveillé
by Eleam-Nilsing
Summary: Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et si tout ce qu'avait vécu le docteur n'était qu'une simple histoire. Le docteur va devoir découvrir quelle est la vrai réalité,quel est le monde réelle. Et pour cela il devra comprendre qui il est:un homme bien ou mauvais?
1. Chapter 1

Fiction doctor who:titre :...

La fiction qui va suivre ne sera pas forcément logique par rapport à l'histoire originelle. Ce n'est la suite d'aucun épisode. J'écris cette fiction pour faire un peu travailler l'imagination en attendant la prochaine saison de Doctor Who. Donc please R&amp;R!:)

Dans une petit coin de l'univers se trouvais ce jour là une petite boite bleue. Elle flottait,lentement,tranquillement. À l'intérieur,le docteur tournait autour de la console,sans rien dire. Cela semblait normal,puisqu'il était seul. Mais il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se parler à sois même. L'age,sans doute. De toute évidence,le pauvre s'ennuyait. Personne à impressionner,personne avec qui se chamailler... Il pourrais aller voir n'importe quoi,tout ce qu'il désirait voir était à sa portée,enfin presque...Gallifrey,sa planète,là où il désirait aller,était introuvable,perdu dans les méandre d'un univers inconnue,qu'il n'atteindrait peut être jamais. Des fois,le docteur espérait que ce ne sois qu'un rêve,un simple rêve d'enfant. Et un jour il se réveillerait,sur sa planète,sa maison. Il n'aurait pas voler de TARDIS,n'aurait jamais voyager dans l'univers,n'aurait jamais été sur Terre,n'aurait jamais connu toutes personnes qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui.

Un bruit extérieur attira soudain son attention,le tirant ors de ses pensées tristes. C'était un bruit sourd. Et vu l'expérience du docteur concernant les bruits sourd venant de l'extérieur,cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Le docteur,comme toujours,eut l'idée idiote et dangereuse d'ouvrir la porte de TARDIS. Mais cette fois ci,ça n'était pas un extraterrestre visqueux qui se retrouva face à lui,ni un mystérieux cube,mais une porte. Un porte étrange,qui attirait le docteur. Qui l'hypnotisait. Le docteur s'ennuyait dans son TARDIS,seul,sans personne à impressionner,personne avec qui se chamailler. C'est pour cette raison sans doute que,sans réfléchir,le docteur ouvrit la porte flottante,et se retrouva soudainement aspirer par la mystérieuse porte flottante,qui se referma aussitôt derrière le seigneur du temps.

XxX

Le réveil sonna à 6h30,l'heure de se lever pour John,même si les cours ne commençait pour lui qu'à 8h00. Il se lava,s'habilla,pris son petit-déjeuner tout en écoutant la radio qui annonçait la météo du jour. John ronchonna lorsque la radio annonça de la pluie pour la journée entière. Mais c'était habituelle dans cette bonne vieille ville de Londres. À 7h00,il était déjà près. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire le trajet jusqu'au lycée,sous la pluie matinale. Il vérifia un dernière fois l'intérieur de son vieux sac en cuir,s'assurant de ne pas avoir oublier les devoirs des 2ndB,et glissa une petite mandarine avec son sandwich. Il se mit en route,passa devant le vendeur de journaux qui le regardait toujours avec un air étrange chaque fois qu'il le voyait,contourna le parc,marcha près de la vieille bibliothèque,continua sa route jusqu'au cimetière qu'il devait traverser chaque matin pour arriver jusque devant l'hôpital. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était un idée idiote de placer un hôpital en face d'un cimetière. C'était comme mettre un collège près d'une centre de recherche d'emplois,c'était ridicule ! Il arriva enfin,après une bonne demi-heure,au lycée Oldman. Ce lycée était vieux,très vieux,et aussi très grand. Les élèves commençaient à peine à arriver. John alla dans sa salle de classe et commença à vider son sac. Les élèves,comme chaque matins,se rangeaient par classe dans le préau,et attendaient « sagement » leur professeur. John alla chercher sa classe,et les ramena dans sa salle de cours.

« Sortez vos cahier votre livre. Dit-il aux élèves en écrivant le titre de la leçon du jour.

-Professeur Smith?dit timidement l'un d'eux.

John se retourna et vit Mickey,assit à sa place,qui regardait le tableau avec un air étonné.

-Qu'y a-t-il Mickey?demanda John.

-Pourquoi avez-vous écrit « la seconde guerre mondiale» au tableau?

-Parce que c'est le titre de notre nouveau chapitre. Répondit John,amusé par la question du jeune homme.

-Mais on vient juste d'entamer hier le nouveau chapitre!affirma Mickey.

-Vraiment?dit John,surpris de la nouvelle.

Il était pourtant sûr que la 2nd A venait seulement de terminer le chapitre sur la première guerre mondiale.

-Mais oui!répondit Mickey,sûr de lui. Et même que vous nous avez parler des trous noirs qui aspirent tout!

Soudain,John compris. Mickey avait toujours été si distrait!

-Mais non Mickey!dit-il. Ça c'est de la physique-chimie! »

Mickey,dépité,se rassit sans répondre. Il devait avoir inverser les jours,et pensait avoir cours de physique-chimie. Mais John ne lui en voulait pas,c'est vrai que ça n'était pas très facile à suivre. John faisait cours d'Histoire-Géographie tout les matins,et continuait l'après midi en tant que professeur de physique-chimie,de quoi bien embrouiller tout les nouveaux élèves chaque années. C'est vrai que c'était rare qu'un même professeur fasse plusieurs matières différentes. Mais il était bien obligé,car il y avait de moins en moins de professeurs chaque années,dans ce lycée qui tombait en ruine. Tout les ans,un autre professeur prenait sa retraite,ou était muté,ou même démissionnait!

L'heure du déjeuner sonna,et les élèves se précipitèrent tous vers la cantine comme des sauvages. John rangea calmement ses affaires et sortit du lycée. Il n'aimait pas manger avec les autres professeurs,il les trouvait trop...ennuyeux. Bien que des fois lui aussi le soit autant qu'eux,il ne pouvait pas les supporter. John alla s'assoir sur un banc dans le parc,désert,et dévora son sandwich,éplucha sa clémentine tout en regardant autour de lui. Il se sentait observer. Il remarqua une petite fille et un petit garçon,tout deux semblaient avoir environ 7 ans,jouer dans l'air de jeux. John eu soudain l'impression qu'il les connaissait,ces deux enfants,il en était même sûr! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les voir de plus près,ni même de leur demander leur nom,car le cadran de sa montre lui annonçait qu'il ne lui restait pus que 10 min avant que les cours ne commencent. Il passa par un petit raccourci dans les ruelles,et y croisa deux homme qu'il avait aussi l'impression de connaître. Ces deux hommes,vêtus tout deux de costumes noirs,parlaient à voix basse en fixant John. Ce dernier n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était en retard,et n'avait donc pas le temps de se mêler d'autres affaires que les siennes. Il retourna rapidement au lycée,et croisa dans le couloir une jeune femme qui avait l'air complétement perdue.

« Monsieur!l'interpela-t-elle.

John se retourna vivement pour faire face à la jeune femme. Mais il fut surpris de voir le jeune femme,alors il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle lui disait.

-...mais je ne sais pas où ça se trouve,pourriez vous m'y amener?

John acquiesça sans comprendre. Il avait été très surpris en la voyant,car il était certain de le connaître. Pourquoi avait-il aujourd'hui l'impression de connaître chaque inconnu qu'il croisait?! Ils restèrent tout deux immobiles durant de longues minutes,s'observant avec curiosité.

-Euh...tenta timidement la jeune femme,surprise. Donc vous voulez bien me montrer la route s'il vous plait?

John resta muet plusieurs minutes encore,réfléchissant. Où avait-il pu voir cette femme? Il était sûr de la connaître! Mais plus il cherchait dans ses souvenirs,plus ils s'effaçaient!

-Oui oui!répondit-il enfin. Je vais vous y amener! Mais dites moi juste un chose:Où voulez vous aller?

-Je vois,répondit-elle,vous ne m'avez simplement pas écouter.

-Exactement!s'écria John.

Il n'avait pas très envi d'être poli,il était déjà en retard. Même si il était sûr de connaître le jeune femme,il était en retard à son cours de physique,et la physique,ça ne peux pas attendre!

-Je veux juste que vous me montriez la direction de la salle 220. Dit la jeune femme.

-Ah oui!Bien sûr! Répondit John. Je vais dans la même direction,suivez moi.

John et l'inconnue connue marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs. La seconde sonnerie allait bientôt sonner. Si John n'arrivait pas à temps,ses élèves le croiraient absents et John ne voulaient pas leur faire cette fausse joie. Pourtant,rongé par la curiosité,il pris le temps d'en savoir plus sur le jeune femme qu'il semblait connaître.

-Excusez-moi,demanda-t-il,pourquoi voulez vous aller dans cette salle? Vous savez que le professeur Hart à pris sa retraite le mois dernier?

-Oui je sais. Répondit la jeune femme. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là il me semble.

Comme John faisait son air incompréhension,la jeune femme continua:

-Je suis le nouveau professeur de littérature!On ne vous a pas prévenu?

-Peut être oui. Répondit John.

Il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas écouter.

-Quel est votre nom alors?demanda-t-il.

-Je m'appelle Clara Oswald. Contente de vous rencontrer monsieur...

-John,John Smith.

-Enchantée monsieur Smith. Quelle matière enseignez vous?

-L'histoire-géo et la physique-chimie.

-Et bien vous en avez du courage!Enseigner deux matières,ça doit être très fatiguant!

-Pas quand on est passionné!répliqua John avec un sourire. »

Les deux enseignants se quittèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur salle de classe,et John ne fut pas vraiment surpris de découvrir que malgré son retard,seulement trois de ses élèves étaient arrivés. Miss Oswald avait raison,c'est fatiguant ce métier,mais le métier d'élève l'est encore plus!

J'espère que vous avez aimer le premier chapitre!Je débute alors je ne connait pas tout les styles d'écriture (et oui c'est vrai je fait des fautes,mais c'est humain!)

Je suppose que vous avez deviner à peu près ce qui se passait dans cette fiction,mais sauriez vous comment cela va finir? N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées! :)

Le soleil commençait à se lever,et John était déjà réveillé. C'était mercredi,et il n'avait pas cour le mercredi,contrairement aux élèves et autres professeurs. Il n'aurait donc pas la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur cette Clara Oswald qu'il semblait si bien connaitre .

Il se rappela son planning de la journée tout en mangeant son toast au beurre. Le matin,il devait aller chez son psychologue,puis,il rentrait manger,corrigeait ses copies pour le lendemain et ensuite il comptait aller se promener au parc.

John se doucha,s'habilla,comme chaque matins qu'il passait dans cet appartement,dans cette ville. Il ne se rappelait pas son premier emménagement dans cette ville,sans doute parce qu'il était très jeune,et ne se rappelait pas non plus de ses parents,morts lorsqu'il était encore un bébé. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que chaque mercredis depuis qu'il habitait dans cette ville,John allait raconter ses péripéties à son psychologue. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et croisa son voisin,monsieur Collins. Comme tout les matins depuis qu'il habitait dans cet appartement,il le salua,lui demanda « _comment allez vous cher voisin? »,_lui parla du temps qui se rafraichissait,et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. John ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une quelconque autre conversation avec monsieur Collins,mais il se fichait un peu de parler d'autre chose. Ce voisin risquait de commencer à lui parler de ses petits problèmes familiaux,qui intéressaient nullement John. John sortit dans la rue,encore sombre et fraiche comme chaque matins dans les rues de Londres. Il se dirigea dans la même direction que la veille mais après être passer près de l'étrange vendeur de journaux,puis contourner le parc et marcher près de la vieille bibliothèque,il ne se dirigea pas vers le cimetière,mais dans le sens opposé. Il arriva devant un vieux bâtiment,usé par le temps,et y entra. Il se retrouva dans une salle d'attente,sombre,comme à son habitude,et John s'assit sur un des nombreuses chaises. John s'était toujours demander pourquoi il y avait autant de chaises,car d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne,il n'avait jamais vu d'autre personne que lui dans cette salle d'attente.

Il attendit un quart d'heure dans cette sombre et petite salle,silencieux,fixant l'obscurité. Chaque fois qu'il allait chez son psychologue,John attendait exactement un quart d'heure dans la salle d'attente,jusqu'à ce que son psychologue daigne le faire entrer dans son cabinet. Le psychologue apparu donc à 9h15,et fit signe à John de s'assoir. Ce dernier s'exécuta,et s'installa sur le vieux fauteuil noir délavé. Le psychologue s'installa à son tour sur son fauteuil personnelle,et fixa John de son habituel regard perçant.

« Et bien Monsieur Smith,dit-il,qu'avez-vous à me raconter aujourd'hui?Que s'est-il passer dans votre vie depuis notre dernière discutions?

-Oh vous savez,répondit John,rien de très croustillant,ça n'était qu'il y a une semaine.

-Racontez moi alors ce qui s'est passer depuis la semaine dernière. Répliqua calmement le psy en souriant.

-Et bien...réfléchit John. Jeudi dernier,Timothé Bell à rater son bus et est arrivé avec une heure de retard.

-Et que lui avez vous dit?questionna le psy.

-Rien de très spécial,je lui ai simplement dit que ça n'était pas grave,et que de toute façon ça n'était pas un bon jours.

-Je vois,dit le psy en griffonnant sur son carnet,vous pensez toujours que le jeudi est un mauvais jour.

-Et vous persistez à croire le contraire n'est ce pas?répliqua John. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!se défendit le psy en continua de griffonner. Et vendredi?

-Quoi vendredi?

-Que s'est-il passer vendredi?

-Rien d'intéressant à raconter. Répondit John. Ni Samedi,ni dimanche,ni lundi.

-Et mardi?

-Et bien mardi j'ai rencontrer une nouvelle personne.

-Vraiment!dit le psy en relevant la tête,comme si il commençait seulement à écouter. Comment s'appelle ce nouvel ami?

-Je vous préviens tout de suite,ce n'est pas un ami imaginaire,c'est une vrai personne,en chair et en os. C'est le nouveau professeur de littérature. Elle s'appelle Clara.

-Je vois,dit le psy en souriant.

-Pourquoi souriez vous?demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous commencez enfin à vous ouvrir monsieur Smith,c'est bien,très bien!Et cette Clara,elle vous plait?questionna le psy en continuant de sourire.

-Je viens seulement de la rencontrer,dit John sans comprendre la remarque du psy,mais j'ai eu une impression étrange en la voyant.

-De mieux en mieux monsieur Smith!dit le psy,souriant de plus en plus.

Soudain,John compris les remarques du psychologue. Il avait souvent du mal à discerner ce genre de remarque idiotes.

-Clara n'est qu'une connaissance,pas plus!s'écria John sur la défensive. Et l'impression que j'ai eu n'a rien à voir avec ce dont vous pensez,la preuve,j'ai eu la même avec deux enfants un peu avant!

-Dites m'en plus sur cette impression alors. Dit le psy en arrêtant enfin de sourire.

-C'est comme...je les connaissait. Raconta John. Mais je ne sais pas d'où,ni de quand. J'ai eu cette même impression plus tard avec la professeur de lettre.

-Et n'aviez vous jamais eu ce genre d'impression auparavant?

-Pas que je sache. Réfléchit John.

-Et bien réfléchissez en toute la semaine monsieur Smith,car la séance est fini. Conclu le psy,avant de se lever et de conduire John à la porte. Bonne semaine monsieur Smith! »

Il claqua la porte,laissant seul son patient dans la petite pièce sombre de son arrivée.

John retourna chez lui en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressentit la veille. Peut être était-ce simplement l'âge qui lui faisait perdre un peu la mémoire,même si il ne se trouvait pas si vieux que ça. Où alors connaissait-il réellement ces personnes,mais il les avait oublier,tout simplement. Il remonta l'escalier de son immeuble,et se félicita de ne croiser aucun voisin ennuyeux. Il rentra chez lui et mangea tranquillement. L'après midi,John corrigea ses copies,et fut surpris de mettre enfin une note au dessus de 10/20 à Timothé. Il repartit ensuite au parc,espérant croiser les deux enfants de la veille pour ainsi pouvoir leur demander leur nom. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas là,et John resta assit sur son banc,dans le parc désert. Il regarda aux alentours,et remarqua sa voisine d'immeuble,ou plutôt son ex-voisine,puisqu'elle état parti s'installer dans l'immeuble d'en face,pour être remplacer par le voisin météo. John avait toujours beaucoup aimer cette jeune femme. Un jeune femme blonde,ordinaire,très gentille et très sociable. Elle vivait avec sa mère,une femme bonde,elle aussi,qui criait très très souvent,ce qui lui donnait son air drôle et commère. John et les voisines discutaient souvent lorsqu'il y avait une fête dans l'immeuble. Ce genre de fête du troisième âge où tout l'immeuble est inviter pour manger des petits gâteaux mous,siroter du thé sans goût et parler de la météo. John s'était toujours ennuyer dans ce genre de fête,jusqu'à ce que les deux voisines arrivent et lui parlent de choses plus amusantes,plus intéressantes. John regarda autre par dans les rues aux alentours,et aperçu au coin de la rue,dans l'ombre,les deux hommes en noir de la veille. Il les observa,tout en se demandant ce qu'il trafiquaient. Ces deux hommes semblaient le suivre,mais ils faisaient on ne sait quoi sur des minis tablettes. John ne pouvait pas risquer de s'approcher,car les hommes allaient sûrement fuir quand ils le verraient. Alors il se contenta de les observer de loin,tout en se conseillant de s'acheter les jumelles,car bien qu'il ai toujours eu une très bonne vue,elle n'était pas infaillible,et il n'était pas un être surnaturelle. Les deux hommes finirent par s'en aller,et John retourna chez lui. Il passa devant l'étrange vendeur de journaux,et lui en acheta un. Mais alors que John payait le vendeur,ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui murmura:

« Attention aux ombres monsieur Smith. Attention aux murmures. Attention aux statues. »

Le vendeur le relâcha et retourna à sa besogne,laissant John,déconcerté.

John tenta bien de demander au vendeur de s'expliquer,mais ce dernier faisait comme si rien ne s'était passer.

Il retourna chez lui,tout penaud,un journal à la main. Que voulait-il dire par là?Qu'est ce que les ombres?Qu'est ce que les murmures?Pourquoi faire attention aux statues?John allait devoir y réfléchir très sérieusement.

Hello!J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plus!

John eu peine à se lever ce matin là. Comme chaque matin de ce jour. Ce jour précis qu'il détestait. Le jeudi. Il mais il était obliger,si il voulait gagner sa vie. Il se leva,et fit les mêmes actions qu'il faisait chaque matins depuis qu'il habitait dans cet appartement. Il descendit l'escalier de l'immeuble,sans croiser aucun voisin ennuyeux. Il marcha vers le lycée,tout en regardant autour de lui. Mais dans le brouillard matinal,pas de trace d'homme en noir,seulement le brouillard. Peut être se cachaient-ils,peut être était-il constamment observé. John n'en avait aucune idée. Il entra au lycée encore désert,mais au lieu de partir dans sa salle de classe,il décida de faire un tour dans la salle des professeurs. Peut être pourrait-il revoir la nouvelle enseignante,et en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Et il eu raison. Car dans la salle des professeurs étaient rassemblés tout les enseignants du lycée,et tous sirotaient un petit café. Parmi eux,évidemment,se trouvait Miss Oswald. John s'avança vers elle,mais fut arrêté par le professeur de mathématique:monsieur Penn. Monsieur Penn était un homme vieux,et assez enrobé,que John n'appréciait guère. Soit par son manque évident de culture,soit par sa manie de le contredire sans arrêt.

« Monsieur Smith!s'écria-t-il. Que nous vaut votre visite?Cela fait bien des années que nous ne nous avons pas vu ici!

-Je veux simplement...prendre un café,mentit-il,et la machine dehors est cassée.

-Ah oui,très bien. Répondit monsieur Penn. Ça tombe bien,je voulais vous parler de la seconde A. Je trouve certains élèves dissipés.

-J'en suis heureux pour vous!répliqua John. Il se força à boire un café,chose qu'il détestait,et essayait d'apercevoir Miss Oswald.

-Oui,enfin non!répondit monsieur Penn. Je trouve Susan particulièrement distraite. Elle n'écoute rien en cours et est toujours dans la lune.

« dans la lune ». John n'aimait pas beaucoup cette expression. Il la trouvait dénué de sens. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être sur la lune en même temps que sur terre.

-Je trouve Susan très intelligente monsieur,répliqua John,et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la source du problème dans votre classe. Il continua de scruter la salle. La petite taille de la jeune enseignante n'aidait pas John à la distinguer parmi cette foule de professeurs,pourtant peu nombreux par rapport à d'autre lycées.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un?demanda monsieur Penn.

-Euh...dit John. Oui,on m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur,j'aimerais le rencontrer.

-Ah oui. Répondit monsieur Penn. Vous voulez parler de Miss Oswald!Un jeune femme très charmante!Et très jolie!Malheureusement pour moi je suis marié! »

Monsieur Penn se mit à rire,mais John n'en compris pas vraiment la raison. Il aperçu enfin Miss Oswald,discutant avec Miss Wright,une autre professeur d'histoire-géo. John se fraya un chemin parmi les professeurs,tout en évitant monsieur Chesterton,le professeur de science,qui risquait de lui parler du prochain concours de science. Il atteignit enfin sa destination que plusieurs minutes plus tard,et se retrouva devant Miss Oswald.

« Oh!s'écria-t-elle. Bonjours monsieur Smith!Comment allez vous?

-Bien. Répondit-il. Je vois que vous vous souvenez de mon nom.

-Smith,ce n'est pas très difficile à retenir!Dites moi,vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps?

-Euh...environ 15min...pourquoi?

-Mais non!ria-t-elle. Je veux dire:Depuis combien d'année enseignez vous dans ce lycée!

-Ah oui!dit John,se sentant bête. Je ne sais pas,cela fait longtemps. Je ne me rappelle plus quand j'ai commencé.

-Et vous avez des choses à me dire concernant vos collègues?J'aimerais juste savoir à qui il vaut mieux ne pas parler,par exemple.

-Ah oui!répondit-il. Je vois!mais,je ne sais pas si je vous serais d'une grande aide!Je ne met jamais les pieds dans cette salle!

-Mais que faites vous là alors?demanda-t-elle.

John ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il aurait dû,car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi inventer. Cette jeune femme,elle n'était de toute évidence pas ordinaire,pas du tout. Et il se doutait qu'il devait soigneusement choisir son mensonge,car elle n'était pas aussi bête et naïve que les autres professeurs.

-Je voulait dire un mot à...

Il regarda autour de lui. La moitié de ces personnes étaient pour lui des inconnus. Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais rendu compte du nombre de professeurs dans le lycée.

-Vous vouliez me voir,dit soudain la jeune femme,n'est ce pas.

-Euh...dit-t-il.

Il ne sût plus du tout quoi dire. Cela ne servait plus à rien de mentir de toute façon,elle semblait avoir parfaitement deviner ses intention.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas,ça ne me dérange pas. Dit-elle en riant. Beaucoup d'autres professeurs me tournent autour depuis tout à l'heure,je me demande même si un des profs de math n'a pas tenter de me draguer...

-Je ne veux pas vous draguer!répliqua aussitôt John.

-Voilà qui me rassure!répondit-elle en riant de plus belle. Bon,puisque vous sembler vouloir des choses sur moi,et que moi que veux en savoir plus sur ce lycée,je vous propose un jeu. Je vous pose une question,vous répondez,et ensuite c'est à votre tour de me poser la question.

-Très bien. Répondit John,amusé. Ça me va!

-Bien alors commençons:Suis-je la seul nouvelle dans le lycée?

-Non,Monsieur Taylor est arrivée i mois,mais quelque chose l'a poussé à partir pour le sud,je sais dans quel pays chaud. Peut être l'Espagne...Mais sans doute voulez vous parlez de quelqu'un qui travail encore ici!

-Oui.

-Peri Brown est arrivée le mois dernier dans la second D,une jeune fille très sympathique vraiment!

-Euh...très bien,mais je veux parler des professeurs...

-Ah oui!Euh...à part monsieur Taylor,personne...

-Bon très bien...À votre tour de me poser une question alors,et si possible pas trop personnelle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Quel âge avez vous?

-Voilà une question pas du tout personnelle!ironisa-t-elle.

-Oh pardon!Alors...En quelle année êtes vous né?

-En 1989. répondit-elle en riant. Avec qui me conseillez vous d'être ami? Je veux bien sûr dire avec quel professeur et non avec quel élève.

-Miss Wright est assez sympathique,monsieur Chesterton aussi. Vivez vous à Londres?

-Oui,depuis mon enfance. Quand êtes vous né vous?

-Je ne sais plus,c'était il y a longtemps,j'ai dormi entre temps!Je ne sais même plus quel âge j'ai!Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il faudrait fêter la date de sa naissance tout les ans,alors que l'on nait qu'une seule fois il me semble!Compter le nombre d'année qu'il nous reste à vivre,c'est assez déprimant en plus!Peut être est ce pour savoir quand on meurt alors!C'est encore plus déprimant!Mais c'est vrai que ça peut être utile!Je vérifierais!

-Euh...Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question!

-Alors posez en une autre!

-De quel ville venez vous?Vous n'êtes pas de Londres,c'est certain,vous avez un accents écossais!

-En effet,je ne viens pas de Londres,je viens de Gallifrey.

-Ça sonne plus irlandais qu'écossais!

-Peut être...Bref,à moi de vous poser une question!Pourquoi êtes vous venu travailler dans ce lycée?

-Je veux simplement enseigner,pourquoi d'après vous?

-Je ne sais pas,vous êtes bien jeune!

-Je sais,et alors?

-Pourquoi avoir choisi ce lycée,il est vieux,démodé,il y a plein d'autres endroits plus récent et moderne que cette vieille ruine!

-Oui,mais j'aime bien les bâtiments vieux,ils renferment toujours plein de mystère!Et cela vous fait deux questions,à mon tour maintenant!

-Oui oui,pardon!

-Avec qui ne devrais-je pas trainer d'après vous?

-Karl est vraiment idiot et insolent,et inculte qui plus est!Je vous déconseille de vous rapprocher de lui et de sa petite bande de débiles heureux!Et vous vouliez une fois de plus parler des professeurs je suppose!

-Oui.

-Monsieur Penn,n'est pas le pire,croyez moi!Mais je n'ai pas retenu le nom des autres,disons que vous ne devriez pas trainer avec les professeurs de mathématique.

-Très bien,j'y penserais! À mon tout:Pourquoi vouliez vous en savoir plus sur moi?

-...

Elle l'avait encore coincé!Décidément,John devait se reprendre,déjà qu'une seul fois,c'était rare,alors deux,et dans la même journée,ça devenais vraiment grave!Il ne pouvais plus lui mentir,ou peut être n'en avait-il pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à cette jeune femme qu'il semblait si bien connaître. Et il avait même l'impression qu'elle le connaissait elle aussi. Mais qui pouvait-elle bien être? Ça le rendait malade de ne pas comprendre!Mais en attendant,il fallait quand même répondre à la question,et John n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait passer entre la question et toutes ses réflexions intérieur.

-Je...dit-il,hésitant. J'avais l'impression de vous connaître...

La jeune femme ria.

-Très bien,c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir au final!Mais il me semblait bien à moi aussi que je vous connaissait,il faudra que l'on se revoit pour en reparler!

La cloche sonna le début des cours,et la fin de leur conversation.

-À bientôt Monsieur Smith!dit-elle. Ah,et j'ai une dernière question!Pourrait-on se tutoyer?

-À condition que vous m'appeliez John!

-Très bien,alors appelez moi Clara!

Elle repartit dans le couloir,disparaissant de la vue de John. Ce dernier resta immobile,à scruter la porte d'où sa nouvelle amie venait de sortir. Alors elle avait ce genre d'impression elle aussi?Étrange. Très étrange. Il devait comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment. Une chose était sûr,il n'était pas amnésique,à moins qu'elle le soit aussi,ce qui ferait de sacrées coïncidence!Il se dirigea dans sa salle de cours,tout en réfléchissant à sa précédente conversation. Ils ne pouvaient pas se connaître lorsqu'ils étaient enfants,car déjà leur différence d'âge les éloignait beaucoup,il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ai passer son enfance à Londres et lui à Gallifrey. Sa tête se mit à cogner en repenssant à ce mot. Gallifrey. Il était sortit tout seul tout à l'heure et ne cessait de le hanter. Gallifrey. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était,à par que ça lui donnait un sacré mal de crâne!C'était comme si quelque chose allait en sortir!Quelque chose à l'intérieur de son crâne. C'était une idée qui lui paressait assez folle. Mais il ne savait pas quoi penser d'autre. Il s'affala sur sa chaise,ronchonnant contre sa migraine et ces chaises de bureau si inconfortables,et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ferma les yeux. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait,bien que cela soit assez rare. La dernière fois,c'était en regardant les étoiles,il s'était soudainement souvenu de centaines de noms d'étoiles et de planètes dans sa tête,sans savoir d'où cela sortait. Il le savait,c'est tout. Peut être était-il amnésique,ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien concernant son enfance. Il n'en savait rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la petite pièce sombre,régnait un silence de mort,un silence à en faire glacer le sang. Au centre,un vieil homme dormait,tourmenté par ses rêves.

_Il se trouvait dans une grande salle lumineuse,faisant multiples bruits,tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des étagères remplies de livres ornants les murs,et un tableau était placé sur un des nombreux balcons qui faisaient le tour de la salle. Au centre,une grande colonne lumineuse parsemée de milliers de boutons et leviers. Un vieil homme,semblable au précédent,tournait lentement et silencieusement dans la salle. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait un regard triste. Mais il n'était pas seul,une jeune femme le fixait avec inquié connaissait cette femme._

_« Alors,où allons nous aujourd'hui ?demanda-t-elle,sans doute pour détourner l'attention._

_L'homme releva la tête aussitôt,comme si il avait été réveiller par un seau d'eau._

_-Ah!apostropha-t-il. Oui,c'est vrai tu es là toi!Et bien,je ne sais pas,chaque fois que je te propose un planète tu trouve une raison pour ne pas y aller,alors..._

_-C'est simplement que je ne veux pas me retrouver coincée entre 10 cybermans qui veulent m'assimiler !répliqua la jeune femme._

_-6 Clara!rétorqua l'homme. Il n'étaient que 6 !Mais je t'ai pas invité pour que l'on parle de cyberman. Où veux-tu aller ?_

_-Il y a bien un endroit..._

_-Non nous retournerons pas voir Robin des Bois!coupa l'homme. Il m'a déjà assez embêter la dernière fois !_

_-Alors quelque part dans l'univers!s'écria Clara._

_-ça je pense que j'aurais pu le deviner tout seul!ironisa-t-il._

_-Mais je ne sais pas moi !_

_-Bon,alors dit moi un lieu où tu rêverais d'aller._

_-Euh...réfléchit-elle. Je voudrais aller en Australie,parce qu'il fais chaud là bas,contrairement à Londres ce mois-ci !_

_-Très bien!s'écria l'homme en appuyant sur quelques boutons. Va pour l'Australie ! »_

_Le vieil homme tira un levier et la salle commença à tanguer de plus en plus violemment. Elle ne s'arrêta de tanguer qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard._

_« Et voilà!s'écria l'homme. Nous voici à..._

_-Allons bon!s'exclama le jeune femme avec un regard qui montrait bien qu'elle s'y attendait. Où le TARDIS nous a-t-il encore emmener ?!_

_-À Oalo,une planète désertique du système solaire de Corn,dans une galaxie à côté de Santor. Répondit-il. C'est une planète chaude,tu devrais t'y plaire!Toi qui n'arrête pas de te plaindre de Londres et de sa pluie !_

_-Mais..tenta-t-elle._

_-Allez Clara!supplia-t-il. Un peu de curiosité enfin!Tu es plus énergique d'habitude !_

_-C'était avant qu'on rencontre une ferme de cyberman sur mars !répliqua-t-elle. _

_Mais en vieil homme avait déjà ouvert la porte de la salle._

_-Arrête un peu avec tes cybermans,et viens admirer ce spectacle!s'écria-t-il,avant de s'élancer dehors._

_-Docteur !cria Clara,avant de partir à sa poursuite. »_

John ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il était dans une pièce sombre,simplement éclairé de la lumière du soleil que laissait passer une unique et minuscule fenêtre. Il se redressa,non sans mal,et regarda le reste de la pièce. L'unique lit sur lequel il était assit était au centre de la pièce. Sur les côtés,un petite table de nuit avec dessus un enveloppe fermée,à l'adresse de John. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

« _Cher Docteur,_

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir perturbé en vous emportant dans ce lieu. Mais je vous assure que cette mise en scène était nécessaire. Si vous lisez cette lettres,vous devez êtres réveiller et vous devez avoir repris possession de vos esprits,qui nous serons très utile. Mes hommes devraient donc arriver dans votre chambre environ 6 minutes et 54 secondes après la fin de cette lettre._

_Mes salutations distinguées,_

_Officier Stewart,dirigeante de UNIT. »_

John lâcha la lettre et pris sa tête entre ses mains. _Docteur._ Pourquoi ce mot revenait si souvent?Pourquoi l'appelait-on _Docteur_?Son nom,il le connaissait,il s'appelait John,John Smith. Un nom peut être courant,mais le sien!Et pourquoi avait-il rêver de ce _Docteur_?Il ne le connaissait même pas!Quel était cette salle dans son rêve ?Et pourquoi Miss Clara Oswald était-elle présente?Il venait seulement de la rencontrer!Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à son rêve pour le moment. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnue,il ne connaissait pas cette « Strewart »,ni « UNIT ». Peut être s'étaient-ils trompés de personne,ce qui le rendrait témoin de quelque chose qui doit sûrement être secret. Dans ce cas,que ferait-on de lui?Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse,car deux hommes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Les 6 minutes et 54 secondes devaient s'être écoulée. Les hommes le firent traverser un long couloir,beaucoup plus vaste et lumineux que la petite pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveiller,et ils arrivèrent à une porte,aussi blanche que le reste du couloir. Cette s'avéra être un ascenseur,qui les conduisit directement à une immense salle,bondée de gens en blousent entourés de personnes en costume de militaire. Ils portaient tous le même béret rouge sur la tête,et lorsque John passa près d'eux accompagné des deux hommes,il sentit planer sur lui multiple regards au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la salle. Qu'avaient-ils tous à le regarder comme ça?!Il n'était qu'un simple professeur,pas la reine d'Angleterre ou le président des Etats-Unis!Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une nouvelle porte,mais cette fois-ci en simple bois. Quel idée de placer une porte en bois alors que le reste du bâtiment est en métal et en béton!Ils entrèrent et John se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine de scientifiques et officiers qui le regardaient tous avec des yeux rond. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était assise au centre de la pièce,derrière un bureau,entourée de quelques hommes en noirs,semblables à ceux qui l'avaient escorter jusque là. La femme fit signe à John se s'asseoir en lui adressant un sourire confiant. John s'exécuta,toujours surveillé par les multiples regards curieux dans la pièce. La femme fixa John durant plusieurs minutes,comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose de sa part. Ces minutes lui parurent très longues. Enfin,la femme commença à parler :

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas aimer la façon dont vous êtes arrivé ici. Mais je vous pris de nous excusez,nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre,et vous ne répondiez jamais à nos messages.

John se tut. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Apparemment,cette femme le connaissait,et très bien même. Mais ça n'était pas réciproque.

-Je vous en pris Docteur!continua-t-elle. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas être déranger durant vos voyages,mais nous avons besoin de votre aide!UNIT a besoin de votre aide !

Encore ce surnom!John en avait assez!Pourquoi le prenaient-ils tous pour un docteur ?!Et pourquoi devait-il les aider?Vu la façon dont ils le regardaient tous,il les avait déjà aider avant,et il représentait un espoir pour tout ces gens. Enfin,pas lui,mais le _Docteur_ représentait un espoir. Il regarda tout les regards fixés sur lui,il avait de a peine de les décevoir.

-Je suis désolé,mais il doit y avoir une erreur. Dit-il. Mon nom est John Smith,je ne suis pas docteur,mais professeur. Vous avez dû vous tromper de personne.

Chaque personnes de la salle le regardaient à présent avec étonnement,peur,et même colère pour certains.

-Ne vous moquez pas de nous Docteur!répondit le femme. Nous savons très bien qui vous êtes,nous vous suivons vous et votre TARDIS depuis des décennies !

Encore un mots qui lui sonnait familier! « TARDIS ». D'où venait ce mot ?

-Mais je ne suis pas le « Docteur » madame!répondit John,exaspéré. Je ne connaît pas votre « Docteur »,ou votre « UNIT »,ou ce « TARDIS ». Je suis un professeur au lycée Oldman à Londres !

Elle le fixa avec peur,une peur à la fois triste et effrayante,qui rendit John très mal à l'aise.

-Miss Stewart. L'interpella un des officiers. Nous avons dû faire une erreur. Cet homme n'est clairement pas le Docteur.

-Taisez vous!rétorqua soudainement l'officier Stewart. Je ne vous ai pas demander votre avis!Monsieur Smith. Dit elle en se retournant à nouveau vers John. Si vous semblez si sûr de vous,vous allez répondre à quelque question.

John ne répondit pas,il se contenta d'acquiescer sans comprendre en quoi consistait ces _questions_.

-Question 1. commença-t-elle. Où vivez vous ?

-À Londres. Répondit machinalement John. Mais permettez moi de vous dire que cette question est un peu personnelle.

-Question 2:Depuis quand vivez vous à Londres ?

-Depuis mon enfance,je ne me souviens plus très bien. Et cette question est aussi un peu personnelle !

-Question 3:Quel âge avez vous ?

-J'approche des 50 ans.

-Question 4:Qu'enseignez vous ?

-L'histoire-géo et la physique-chimie.

-Deux matières ?

-Oui,mais la suite ne vous concerne pas.

-Question 5:Avez vous des troubles amnésiques ?

-En quoi ça vous concerne!s'emporta soudain John. Ma vie ne vous regarde pas!Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous faites des erreurs de kidnapping !

L'officier Stewart ne répondit rien. Elle devait s'attendre à cette réaction. Mais John s'en fichait. Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et oublier toute cette histoire.

-Miss Stewart. Gronda un officier. Nous devrions renvoyer cet homme chez lui!Il en sait déjà trop,et il est plus qu'évident qu'il n'est pas le Docteur !

-Mais c'est pourtant lui!répondit Stewart. Je connaît ce visage!Lors de l'attaque des cyberman,c'était lui le Docteur !

-Miss Stewart?dit un scientifique,sortant de nul part. Je voudrais vous proposer une solution.

-Oui Malcolm,je vous en pris. Répondit Stewart.

-Il n'y a qu'une seul façon de savoir si cet homme est ou non le Docteur.

Le scientifique sortit alors de la large poche de sa blouse un stéthoscope. John n'en compris pas vraiment l'utilité. En quoi ses battements de cœurs pourraient-ils aider à déterminer son identité ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question,car les deux hommes qui l'avaient précédemment escorté l'avaient tout deux empoigner chaque bras,l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentit le scientifique poser le métal froid sur sa poitrine,et attendit la preuve de son identité. Le scientifique redressa enfin après deux longues minutes de silence. Il se tourna vers la femme et lui dit :

« Vous aviez raison Miss Stewart,il en a deux. »


	3. Chapter 3

John fut reconduit directement dans la petite pièce,toujours accompagné des deux hommes en noirs,s'avérant être des agents de UNIT. Une fois arrivé dans la petite pièce,les deux agents ne lui laissèrent même pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Ils l'enfermèrent dans la pièce,et John resta immobile devant la porte,repensant à ce qu'i venait de lui arriver. Après que le scientifique ai prétendu qu'il avait deux cœurs,John s'était violemment énervé,et l'avait traité de menteur. Mais il sembla avoir raison,car on lui laissa le droit de vérifier par lui même. Mais John n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait deux cœurs!Quatre battement avait retentis dans sa poitrine quand il avait écouter à travers le stéthoscope. Quatre battement résonnaient encore maintenant dans sa tête. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarquer plus tôt?Le stéthoscope était-il truqué?Si ça avait été le cas,il aurait dû le remarquer!Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il réfléchissait. Si il avait réellement deux cœurs,cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas humain. Mais de quelle race était-il alors?Un marsien?Un lunien?Un saturnien?Où alors d'une autre planète encore ? « Non,se dit-il,c'est tout simplement impossible ! »

_« Pas impossible,juste improbable ! »_s'écria une voix familière dans sa tête.

John ne fut pas très surpris de l'entendre. Il l'avait si souvent entendu durant sa vie. Mais il ne savait pas d'où elle venait exactement,et chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler,une migraine lui venait. Il s'assit sur le petit lit,et regarda la pièce. Elle semblait plus claire qu'avant,et dans objets avaient été rajouté. Un armoire était dans un coin,et à côté se trouvait une table et une chaise. Sur le côté du lit,la table de chevet était toujours là,mais le papier avait disparu. Un autre objet était à la place. Un type de tournevis,mais sans le bout pour dévisser. « Quelle drôle d'idée! »murmura John.

« _Mais pourtant très utile ! »_répondit la voix dans sa tête.

John lui fit signe de se taire,et continua à visiter sa nouvelle chambre. Une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant était apparue près de l'entrée. Elle était bleue,et lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange et de fantastique. Mais quand il l'ouvrit,il découvrit un simple robinet,avec des toilettes dans un coin et une douche dans un autre coin. Un peu déçu et perturbé,il referma la porte. Et en levant les yeux au plafond,il tomba sur une caméra. Une toute petite caméra,caché dans le coin du plafond,camouflé à la couleur des murs de la pièce. Il pensa très fortement à la regarder,ou même à la prendre et à la casser,mais il s'en empêcha. Si il le faisait,les gens qui le regardaient à travers sauraient qu'il l'a vu et en replaceraient une autre autre part dans la pièce. Il se contenta de l'ignorer,et retourna au centre de la pièce pour voir si rien ne lui avait échappé. Il remarqua lors qu'une valise était près du lit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit plein de vêtements qui semblaient lui appartenir. Il y avait une multitude de cravates,de vestes,quelques nœuds papillons,plusieurs paires de lunettes,et même un fez!John compris alors ce qu'il se passait. UNIT allait sans doute le garder un peu plus longtemps chez eux,et il devrait donc s'installer dans cette pièce. Il entrepris donc de défaire toutes les affaires qui étaient dans la valise,tout en les regardant une à une. Toutes lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose,mais il ne savait pas quoi. Une chose était sûr,elles lui avaient appartenues,mais quand ?Après un bon moment de vidage de valise,il en arriva enfin au bout. Elle ne semblait pas si grande pourtant!Après qu'on lui ait rapporter son dîner du soir,John s'endormit dans la petite pièce sombre,qui était devenu étrangement plus grande qu'avant.

Cette nuit là,John fit un rêve aussi étrange que le précédent. Il était un homme possédant deux cœurs,se baladant dans une grande salle pleine de boutons,qui semblait changer à chaque rêve. L'homme n'était pas le même qu'avant. Il était plus grand,un peu plus vieux,et avait les cheveux beaucoup plus ébouriffés. Il portait des chaussures de plage,et un long costume orné d'une belle cravate. Il était accompagné d'une femme métisse aux cheveux noirs,portant une veste rouge. Elle le regardait elle aussi étrangement,mais d'une autre façon que celle de la précédente nuit. Mais John n'arrivait pas du tout à décrypter ce regard. Ils discutaient,mais John ne parvenaient pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Leurs voix étaient comme des échos,qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il parvint tout de même à comprendre quelques mots comme « TARDIS », « rose », « maître »,des noms comme « Shakespeare »et encore ce « Docteur » ! Mais les voix s'estompèrent lorsque John ouvrit les yeux,réveillé par un tambourinement à la porte. Il regarda autour de lui,espérant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille n'était qu'un rêve,mais la pièce sombre était toujours là. Les tambourinements à la portes recommencèrent,l'obligeant à se lever.

« Monsieur Smith !cria-t-on. L'officier Stewart souhaite vous voir !

-J'arrive,répondit John,laissez moi quelques minutes ! »

Il se doucha en vitesse,mais l'habillage fut plus long que prévu. Il essaya différentes tenues,jusqu'à choisir celle qui lui donnait l'air d'un magicien. Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva une fois de pus escorté parmi les larges couloirs blanc par les deux mêmes agents de la veille. Mais ils ne repassèrent pas par la grande salle aux visages curieux cette fois ci. Ils s'arrêtèrent six étages plus bas dans un lieu qu'ils surnommaient « T&amp;L ». Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur,ils arrièrent dans un laboratoire avec quelques scientifiques,dont celui qu'il avait traité de menteur,ainsi de l'officier Stewart. Heureusement,les autres officiers n'étaient pas là. Cela soulagea un peu John,qui n'aimait pas leur façon de parler de lui comme si il n'était rien de plus qu'un ignorant,une erreur informatique qu'il fallait immédiatement éliminer.

« Bonjours Monsieur Smith. Lui dit l'officier Stewart. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas très heureux de me revoir.

-En effet. Répondit John. Sans vouloir vous vexer j'aurais même préférer ne revoir personne et me réveiller chez moi. Mais je me sens quand même un peu mieux sans vos collègues qui voulaient hier me faire taire de façon définitive.

-Oui,excusez les pour ça,dit-elle avec un sourire qui la semblait rassurée,mais nous ne sommes pas sensés divulguer ce genre d'informations aux publiques,ni de laisser entrer n'importe qui dans notre établissement. Sans vouloir vous vexer monsieur Smith!

-C'est pas grave. Dit-il. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous me voulez.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir quelque informations sur vous. Sur votre amnésie par exemple.

-Que savez vous sur ça?demanda John,méfiant.

-Pas grand chose justement. Répondit-elle. Nous savons simplement qu'elle a commencé au moment où vous êtes arriver à Londres. Et à propos vous nous avez mentit hier !

-Veuillez m'excuser je venais de me faire enlever,répliqua John,je n'avait pas envie de divulguer ma vie privée à des inconnus.

-Je comprend. Mais nous savons maintenant d'où venez. Qu'est ce que Gallifrey d'après vous ?

-La ville où j'ai grandi évidemment!répondit John,surpris par la question.

-Et vous souvenez vous de quoi que ce soit de Gallifrey ?

-Plus très bien,c'était il y a des années!Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Vous souvenez vous de vos parents ?

-Non,ils sont morts très tôt. Répondit John,de plus en plus exaspéré.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions idiotes!éclata John. Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr!C'était mes parents tout de même!Comment pouvez vous en savoir plus sur ma propre vie !

-Et cette ville,elle existe toujours ?continua Stewart sans prêter attention à la perte de sans froid de l'interrogé.

-Quoi ?

-Cette ville,Gallifrey,est-elle toujours là au moment où nous parlons ?

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question idiote !

-Répondez John!s'écria-t-elle aussi fort que lui. Les habitants habitent-ils toujours sur Gallifrey ?

-Bien sûr que non,elle a brûlé il y a des décennies à cause des dalek!s'écria John.

Soudain,il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se souvenait maintenant. Il se souvenait de Gallifrey. De son soleil orangé. De ses soleils. De sa capitale et de ses habitants:les seigneurs de temps. John resta muet,immobile,incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les souvenirs de sa planète revenaient tous d'un seul coup. Et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Je vois que vos souvenir vous reviennent enfin Docteur!dit Stewart en parlant à nouveau normalement.

-ça suffit Miss Stewart!dit soudain une scientifique. Je vous en pris!Il a déjà assez souffert !

-Oui,dit Stewart,vous avez raison Miss Jones. Je suis désolé,je me suis emporté.

-Vous allez bien Docteur?!dit alors Jones en se tournant vers John.

Ce dernier se tourna lui même vers elle,et il reconnu aussitôt la jeune femme métisse aux cheveux noirs. Elle ne portait pas de veste roue,mais une veste de cuir noir. Elle était habillé comme les officiers,mais ne portait aucun chapeau rouge,et portait une blouse banche par dessus sa veste,comme un médecin.

-Je...dit-il.

-De quoi vous souvenez vous?demanda Jones.

-...

-Vous souvenez vous de qui vous êtes ?

-John Smith. Affirma-t-il.

L'officier Stewart se laissa tomber sur une chaise,découragée. Mais miss Jones n'y fit pas attention.

-Vous vous souvenez de Gallifrey au moins ?

John acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête,qui raviva Stewart.

-Alors nous pouvons encore y arriver à tant!s'écria-t-elle.

-Arriver à quoi?demanda John,en s'efforçant d'ignorer tout les douloureux souvenirs de ses congénères qui lui revenait en tête.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit hier,expliqua-t-elle,nous avons un grave problème et nous avons besoins de vous,du Docteur.

-Mais je ne suis pas le Docteur!répondit John. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous le dire ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur et pourtant vous avez ses souvenir!répliqua Jones.

John ne répondit pas. Il avait beau chercher un argument,une explication,rien ne lui venait en tête.

-Je vais aller informer mes collègues que le test à été réussit. Dit Stewart. Ils pensent toujours à vous éliminer vous savez !

L'officier Stewart ressortit du laboratoire,et John se retrouva entouré de scientifiques qui le fixaient étrangement.

-Euh...je crois que vous lui faites peur les gars!intervint Jones.

Tous es scientifique le délaissèrent lors pour retourner à leur expérience. Seul Miss Jones resta avec lui.

-Excusez les,dit-elle,mais cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne vous ont pas vu.

-Qu'ils n'ont pas vu le _Docteur_ vous voulez dire!répliqua John.

-C'est pareil. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

John le fixa quelques instants. Il était sûr de la connaître. Elle lui faisait le même effet que Clara,mais il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet.

-Vous avez l'impression de me connaître c'est ça. Le surprit-elle soudain.

-Bah...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas,dit-elle,vous aurez souvent ce genre d'impression,surtout ici !

Elle désigna les trois scientifiques qui l'avaient fixés précédemment,et commença à les nommer :

-Celle-la s'appelle Liz,Liz Shaw. Elle est chez UNIT depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle est spécialiste dans le domaine des météorites. Elle est très intelligente,très courageuse aussi!Une fois elle a réussit a empêcher une pluie de météorites alors qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de nous écraser !

John regarda dans la direction que lui montrait miss Jones,et vit une jeune femme blonde avec une blouse blanche,en trin de travailler sur des calcules très compliqués.

Miss Jones montra ensuite une jeune et petite femme dans le coin opposé où était Liz Shaw. Elle aussi était blonde,mais elle semblait un peu plus énergique que la précédente. Mais elle ne semblait pas très douée avec le matériel scientifique.

-Elle s'appelle Joséphine Grant,mais tout le monde ici l'appelle Jo. Elle est plus drôle et plus énergique que Liz,mais elle est pas très forte en calcules. Mais elle se rattrape en décryptage !C'est grâce à son oncle qu'elle est ici.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers un homme cette fois. Il avait les cheveux bruns bouclés,il était plutôt grand,et qui ne semblait pas vraiment être un scientifique,plutôt un médecin. Mais ce qui ne plaisait pas à John chez cet homme,c'était ses rouflaquettes idiotes.

-Lui c'est Harry Sullivan. Il est un peu vieux jeu,et bourrin aussi. Mais il est un très bon médecin,très courageux,et toujours volontaire.

-Vous aussi vous êtes médecin?demanda John en se tournant vers miss Jones.

-Oui,mais ça n'est pas pareil. Répondit-elle. Il est chirurgien. Et lieutenant en plus de ça !

-Et vous non ?

-Je suis juste médecin,dit-elle,je soigne les agents,mais je suis aussi officier.

-C'est déjà très bien!rassura John en la voyant un peu déçu.

-Et ça me suffit!répondit-elle,comme si elle cherchait à cacher sa déception.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux,ne sachant quoi dire.

-Mais au fait!s'écria-t-il soudain. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom à vous !

-Je m'appelle Martha. Répondit-elle en souriant. Martha Jones.

-Enchanté de vous rencontré Martha Jones!répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Mais cette dernière phrase transforma le sourire si rassurant de Martha en quelque chose de triste,comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose. John préféra se taire. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une histoire triste,il en avait déjà assez eu pour la journée. Il avait toujours dans sa tête les images de tous les seigneurs de temps morts qui venaient de refaire surface.

Soudain,l'officier Stewart revint,en tenant cette fois ci une clé à la main. Elle fit signe à John de le suivre,ce qu'il fit sans bronché. Il fallait bien qu'il lui fasse un minimum confiance après ce qu'il venait de voir. L'officier Stewart l'emmena dans une salle tout au fond du couloir. Elle était sombre,très sombre,encore plus que la petite pièce dans laquelle il dormait. Ils avancèrent tout deux dans le noir profond,jusqu'à ce que Stewart lui fasse signe de s'arrêter. Il s'exécuta et attendit silencieusement dans le noir. Il entendit d'abord un petit bruit de déverrouillage,et soudain une lumière bleutée envahie la pièce. John fut d'abord ébloui par cette soudaine lumière,mais aperçu soudain sa source. Une boite de police bleue était apparue dans la pièce. Et soudain à John revint son nom:TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

John tourna autour de la grande boit bleue. Était-elle vraiment celle à laquelle il pensait ?La même que dans ses rêves?Il était pourtant depuis longtemps persuadé qu'elle n'existait que dans son imagination. Mais il se trouvait là,devant elle. Devant le TARDIS. Devant _son _TARDIS. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce nom lui était venu soudainement en la voyant. Les souvenirs qui la mentionnait restaient vagues,mais il savait qu'elle lui appartenait. Où qu'il lui appartenait,il n'était pas sûr. Il revint devant la porte,et examina de plus près l'écriteaux : « _Poloce Telephone,Free for use of Public,advice &amp; assistance obtainable immediately,Officer &amp; Cars,Respond to all calls. PULL TO OPEN » ._ Etrange message. John n'en avait pas vu de telle depuis environ 50ans!Ou peut être plus !

« Pourquoi m'amener ici?demanda-t-il à l'officier Stewart en se retournant vers elle.

-Parce qu'elle lui appartenait. Répondit-elle. Elle _vous _appartenait.

-Cette boite ne m'appartient pas. Mentit John. Mais il mentait. Il savait au fond de lui que cette boite lui appartenait.

-C'est à elle d'en décider.

-Comment ça?dit John sans comprendre. Ce n'est qu'une vieille cabine de police!Comment peut-elle décider ?

-Le TARDIS n'est pas qu'une simple boite!affirma Stewart. Ouvrez la et vous verrez !

-Alors donnez moi la clé.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

John se retourna vers la boite bleue sans comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Comment pourrait-il ouvrir une porte verrouillée alors qu'on lui refusait la clé. Il se souvint du bruit qu'il avait entendu avant que la lumière ne s'allume. Un bruit de déverrouillage. Mais il découvrit que ce n'était que le cadenas qui fermait les chaînes autour de la boite. Pourquoi enchaîner une boite ? Mais sa curiosité fut vite rattrapée par la porte qui semblait lui parler,lui murmurer des choses. Il posa la main sur la poignée qui n'était pas froide,à son grand étonnement. Comme si la boite était vivante. Il tira,sans résultats. Il était pourtant marqué sur l'écriteaux de _tirer_. Mais il avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces,la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il finit par pousser un grand coup la porte,qui s'ouvrit soudainement,le projetant à l'intérieur. John reconnu immédiatement la grande salle lumineuse de son rêve. Celle où il s'était vu lui et Clara. Il admira quelques instants le spectacle,et se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi ?Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si lent d'esprit parfois ! Il compris soudain:plus grand à l'intérieur!Il entendit la petite voix dans sa tête murmurer: « _Ou aussi plus petit à l'extérieur ! ». _Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Voilà encore quelque chose sur lequel il était passer à côté:l'évidence!Il détestait ça ! Mais le phénomène ne le surpris pourtant pas beaucoup. Il semblait comme habitué. Il marcha un peu dans la salle,observant la grande colonne au centre ornée d'une multitudes de boutons et leviers,jusqu'à arriver devant un écran qui indiquait : « Attention! ». John supposa que c'était parce qu'il était entré. Cela voudrais sûrement dire qu'il n'était pas le Docteur dont tout le monde parlait sans cesse. Quel soulagement !

Il releva les yeux et aperçu que l'officier Stewart était elle aussi entrée. Elle regardait avec curiosité et joie la salle.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si surprise?demanda-t-il. Vous avez la clé,vous devez être déjà entrée plusieur fois !

-Je ne suis jamais aller ici. Dit-elle. Personne n'est jamais entré dans le TARDIS. La clé est celle du cadenas.

John se souvint soudain de ce détail.

-Oui au fait!Pourquoi enchaîner cet endroit?

-Pour l'empêcher de partir. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser s'en aller sans le Docteur !

-Partir où?questionna John. Mais il ne rendit vite compte que sa question était idiote. Ce lieu devait sans doute être un vaisseaux spatial avec tout ces boutons.

-Le TARDIS voyage dans l'espace et le temps. C'est une machine conçu par les seigneurs du temps.

Le cœur de John fit un bond en entendant ce nom. Et les images revinrent dans sa tête.

-Et le Docteur,dit John en essayant d'ignorer les souvenirs douloureux,il n'était pas là quand elle est arriver ?

-Non.

-Comment le savez vous si vous n'êtes jamais entrer ?

-Si le TARDIS est venu à UNIT,cela veut dire que le Docteur avait besoin de notre aide. Il serait immédiatement sortit !Il ne vient pas souvent à UNIT. Et si il était là,et qu'il voulait rester seul,le TARDIS ne vous aurez jamais laisser entrer !

-Comment ça ?

-Le TARDIS a une conscience. Il a une âme. Et seul le Docteur peut entrer dans le TARDIS sans la clé.

John regardant autour de lui. Ainsi donc,même cette machine le prenait pour le Docteur.

-Elle aurait bien besoin d'une mise à jour alors ! »

L'officier Stewart ne répondit rien. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre avant de sortir de la boite. John regarda une dernière fois la salle et sortit à son tour. Il éprouvait comme de l'affection,ou même plus, pour ce vaisseau.

John suivit Stewart dans les couloirs,vides,sans que la femme ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle restait muette.

« Dites moi,lança-t-il,pourquoi le Docteur ne vient-il pas souvent à UNIT ?

-Disons qu'il a autre chose à faire. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il voyage à bord de son TARDIS avec ses compagnes.

-Ses compagnes ?

-Ses amies si vous préférez,mais ce sont le plus souvent des femmes.

-Et vous,vous êtes une de ces « compagnes » ?

-Non. Je ne voyage pas avec lui,je suis juste une amie. Mais mon père a voyager avec lui.

-Qui êtes vous?demanda John. Cette question était sortie toute seul.

La femme se tourna vers lui,et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

-Je suis Kate Lethbridge-Stewart,dirigeante de UNIT. Je suis la fille de Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,ancien dirigeant de UNIT et ancien compagnon du Docteur.

Elle se tut et recommença à marcher,toujours suivit de John lui lui était abasourdit par cette déclaration. Il resta un instant muet. Kate le regarda comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se souvienne de quelque chose,mais John ne se souvenait pas vraiment d'elle. Le nom de Lethbridge par contre,il le connaissait,mais comme toujours,il ne savait pas d'où. Ils regagnèrent en silence le laboratoire,où les scientifiques étaient toujours présents. Kate s'en alla faire il ne sait quoi,le laissant une fois de plus seul. Il ne retrouvait plus Martha,mais,connaissant maintenant le nom des autres et n'étant pas du tout timide,il s'en alla voir les autres scientifiques. Il commença par Liz Shaw,qui semblait travailler sur un calcul très compliqué. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle,et examina le calcul.

« Il manque une parenthèse là. Dit-il en montrant de son doigt l'un des calculs.

Liz releva la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait,et sembla très surprise de voir John.

-Merci Docteur!dit-elle en souriant.

John ne pris pas la peine de nier ce surnom,il avait bien compris que ça ne servirait à rien.

-Que nous vaut cette visite?continua-t-elle.

-Je voulait juste voir sur quoi vous travailliez. Répondit John. À quoi servent tout ces calculs ?

-À empêcher une pluie de météorite. J'essaie de savoir quand et où elles vont atterire. Les météorites,même une infime partie,sont très précieuses vous savez !

-Oui,je sais,je suis professeur de physique-chimie.

-ça ne m'étonne pas de vous!ria-t-elle.

-Ah oui ?

En entendant cette question,Liz s'arrêta de rire,et le regarda tristement.

-Qui a-t-il?demanda timidement John.

-Vous ne vous rappelez toujours pas qui vous êtes à ce que je vois... »

John ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il savait très bien ce qu'on lui dirait,ce que tout le monde lui disait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Il salua Liz et s'en alla vers une autre scientifique,en essayant de ne pas tourner la conversation vers son identité. Il alla voir la jeune blonde qui portait le nom de Jo Grant et regarda discrètement ce qu'elle faisait. Il fut surpris de voir une pile de feuilles toutes pleines de calculs encore non résolus,et la jeune scientifique se cachant derrière. Il regarda ce qu'elle trafiquait,mais il ne vit que quelques textes illisibles,et Jo qui semblait les décryptés.

« Que faites-vous?demanda John,curieux.

La jeune femme se retourna immédiatement en essayant en vain de cacher son travail. Mais elle sembla soulagée lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à John.

-Euh...Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur,s'excusa-t-il,je me demander juste ce qu'était toutes ces feuilles sur votre bureau.

-C'est juste des messages extraterrestres cryptés,et je les décrypte!répondit-elle en souriant.

John sursauta en entendant ce mot. _Extraterrestres _? Évidemment,John avait toujours crut en une existence autre que terrienne dans l'univers,mais il n'en avait jamais été sûr. Bien qu'il faisait assez souvent des rêves dans lesquels il affrontait toute sorte de monstres,certains terrifiants,d'autres ridicules,et même quelques fois des robots!

-Et que disent ces messages?demanda John.

-Ils parlent de stratégies d'invasions,rien de très grave. Répondit Jo en haussant les épaules.

-D'invasion?!s'écria John.

-Oui,mais ne vous inquiétez pas,le rassura-t-elle,ces messages datent de la semaine dernière,UNIT les a déjà stopper!Je les décrypte parce que je m'ennuie,j'ai plein de calculs à résoudre,j'en reçois tout les jours!Je suis nulle en calculs,je l'ai pourtant dit à Kate!

-Mais vous les avez déjà décrypter avant l'invasion?

-Non,K9 s'en était déjà charger.

-K9?

-Le chien robot de Sarah.

-Sarah?

-Sarah Jane Smith!répondit Jo agacée. Je sais que vous êtes amnésique,mais ne pas vous rappeler de Sarah,c'est vraiment grave Docteur!

Le nom de Sarah Jane Smith résonna dans la tête de John,tout comme celui de K9. Mais il avait beau essayer de leur donner un visage,il ne parvenait qu'a accentuer de plus en plus fort son mal de tête. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était derrière lui et pris la tête dans ses mains.

-Vous voyez,ça vous revient finalement!dit Jo avec un léger sourire avant se disparaître une nouvelle fois derrière les piles de calculs.

John resta quelques minutes assit,les yeux fermés,et réfléchit à ces deux noms qu'il semblait connaître. Même si il était certain de ne pas être ce _Docteur_,il semblait pourtant connaître toutes ses compagnes.

-Dites m'en plus sur cette Sarah Jane Smith. Dit-il en tenta d'ignorer sa migraine et les souvenirs qui revenaient dans tout les sens.

-Je n'en sait pas beaucoup sur elle,répondit Jo,mais tenez la voilà!Elle doit avoir terminer avec cybermat! »

John ne pris pas la peine de demander la signification de _cybermat_,il était bien trop faible et fatiguer à ce moment pour écouter quoi que ce soit de paranormal. Il salua la scientifique avant de se diriger vers la journaliste qui discutait avec Martha Jones.

« Bonjours,dit-il,je suis John Smith,seriez vous Sarah Jane Smith?

La journaliste resta sans voix,et c'est la médecin qui répondit avec un sourire:

-Bon et bien...je crois que je devrais vous laisser seul!À plus tard Sarah!Bonne journée monsieur Smith!

Les deux muets restèrent silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes.

-Je...Enchanté de vous rencontrer alors Miss Smith. Tenta John en souriant du mieux qu'il pu pour cacher sa migraine grandissante.

« _espèce de vieux mazochiste »_se dit-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se mettent dans de pareil situations?!Il aurait mieux fait de retourner dans sa petite chambre sombre plutôt que de venir parler à une inconnue qui prétend le connaître.

-Vous allez bien?demanda-t-il timidement.

-Euh...Oui!Oui oui je vais bien!répondit la journaliste en souriant enfin. Je...C'est juste que je ne suis pas très habitué à ce visage...Il est très différent de l'autre je trouve...Il est plus...sérieux...

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Venait-elle de le traîter de _vieux_?!Bien qu'il en ait l'habitude avec ses élèves,il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer lui dise qu'il a vieillis!

-Quand vous parlez de l'autre,de quoi parlez vous exactement?demanda-t-il.

-Ah...dit-elle tandis que son sourire devenait plus léger. Je vois qu'on ne vous a pas encore parler des régénérations...

Les _régénérations_. Ce mot fit l'effet d'une bombe dans sa tête. Il se sentit tomber à nouveau dans les pommes,et entendait autour de lui les exclamations de tout les scientifiques de la salle. Et en particulier une,celle de Sarah Jane Smith qui s'écria: « _Docteur! _».

Voilà,c'est tout pour le moment!J'espère que ça vous à plus,j'essaierais d'écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à écrire une rewiew,pour me proposer des idées!

Bye!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Une nuit de plus dans cette petite pièce sombre. Une nuit?Un journée entière oui ! Et une fois encore,le vieil homme était tourmenter par ses rêves. Des rêves qui lui semblaient loin à présent.

Des rêves où tout semblait possible. Des rêves où il pouvait encore retourner chez lui. Des rêves d'avant la guerre.

_Il n'y avait pas cette fois là de petite Clara se chamaillant avec le vieil homme triste,ni de Martha discutant d'on ne sait quoi avec l'homme aux chaussures de plages. Non,cette fois,c'était un brun bouclé,portant un chapeau sur la tête,et un écharpe beaucoup trop longue. Il était couché à terre,suffocant. Une jeune femme était penché sur lui. Elle avait étrangement les mêmes traits de la journaliste. La jeune femme semblait le supplier. Le supplier de ne pas partir. Et l'homme s'immobilisa,après avoir fermé ses paupières. La jeune femme se relava,sanglotant,et s'apprêta à retourner dans la boite bleue,mais elle se retourna vivement vers l'homme mort,qui était en train de changer. L'homme changeait de visage,une lueur orangée de propageait autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas simplement changer de visage,mais plutôt de changer de personne. Soudain,la lueur orangée de volatilisa,laissant voir à la place de l'homme brun bouclé,un jeune homme blond se relevait,un sourire aux lèvres._

John ouvrit les yeux,et fut malheureux de se rendre compte que la migraine recommenait. Mais elle semblait plus douce qu'avant,comme si quelque chose était apaiser en lui. Il se leva,titubant,et cette pièce sombre. Mais l'armoire avait disparu,ses vêtements étaient posés sur le lit,dans une grosse valise. _Ses_ vêtements,et non pas ceux du Docteur. Tout les meubles avaient disparus,à part bien sûr le lit et la table de chevet. Sur cette dernière se trouvait une lettre,semblable à celle qu'il avait trouver la première fois. John l'ouvrit précipitamment,sentant l'inquiétude lui monter au ventre,et lut :

_« Cher monsieur Smith,_

_Veuillez nous excuser de toutes les erreurs que nous avons fais,et de tous le désagrément qui sont arrivés à votre personne,que ce soit mentale ou physique. Nous vous dédommageront de tous ce qui a pu vous arriver par notre faute._

_Avec mes salutations distingués,_

_Officier Stewart,dirigeante de UNIT. »_

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux,il allait enfin rentrer chez lui,retrouver sa vie normal. Mais il se sentait pourtant triste. Cette lettre prouvait qu'il n'était pas le Docteur. Il était bien John Smith,professeur d'histoire géo et de physique chimie dans le vieux lycée Oldman,et dont la tête commençait à défaillir. Toutes ces aventures,tout ces choses qui étaient arrivées au Docteur,il ne les avait jamais vécu. Il n'avait jamais vu toutes ces fabuleuses planètes,n'avait jamais rencontrer tout ces gens. Il était un simple humain de la planète Terre,il n'avait pas de vaisseau spacial,de machine à voyager dans le temps. Il était normal.

John plia bagage et s'en alla. Escorté par les mêmes agents de UNIT,il ne leur adressa aucun regard. Il ne croisa ni de Kate Stewart,ni de Martha Jones,ni de Liz Shaw ou de Jo Grant,ni même de Sarah Jane Smith.

On le conduisit en voiture à vitres teintées des deux côtés pour ne pas qu'il voit l'emplacement de UNIT,et on la déposa devant la porte de son immeuble. John rentra dans son appartement,resté exactement comme il l'avait laisser,et posa ses valises. Il était de nouveau lui même. Et pourtant ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas!Il s'était pourtant presque battu pour qu'on lui rende sa vie normal,alors pourquoi n'était-il pas content?!Etait-il devenu encore plus grognon qu d'habitude ? Il alla près de la fenêtre,et regarda ce qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis trop longtemps. Il kiosk à journaux fermé,se souvenant de l'étrange phrase qu'il lui avait dit. _« Un fou,sans doute ! _»se dit-il. Il regarda ensuite le parc,et décida d'aller y faire un tour pour se changer les idées. En sortant de son appartement,il croisa son voisin,monsieur Collins.

« Monsieur Smith!s'écria-t-il. Comment allez vous?Comme je ne vous voyait plus depuis 3 jours,j'ai été sonner chez vous,mais vous n'avez pas répondu. Vous êtes partit en voyage?Il paraît que madame Carl est partit à Paris la semaine dernière. Et figurez vous qu'elle n'était pas seul ! »

Le voisin continua son baratin,et John s'en alla très vite,dès que monsieur Collins eut tourner le dos pour fermer sa porte. « _J'aurais au moins échapper à ça ! _» se dit-il en se souriant intérieurement. Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son voisin: « _3 jours »_. Il avait passer trois jours à UNIT. Il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il était sortit pour se changer les idées,pas pour repenser à ces trois jours où on ne lui avait dit que des bêtises ! Il s'assit sur son banc habituel,et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Personnes aux alentours. C'était dimanche. Il n'y avait pas la jeune femme blonde et sa mère commère. Pas d'enfants courants dans l'air de jeux du parc. Il faisait froid,John mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteaux,et fut surpris d'en sortir la lettre de Kate Stewart. La dernière lettre qui l'avait en quelque sorte renvoyer de UNIT. Elle était froisser,et John remarqua qu'elle était recto-verso. _« Quel idiot ne remarquerait pas ça ! »_se dit John contre lui même.

_« Un idiot vexé »_lui répondit la petite voix dans sa tête. John ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Et il se réjouissait de l'entendre à nouveau. Mais son attention se reporta sur le verso de la lettre :

« _PS : Docteur,_

_Je sais que le recto de cette lettre a dû vous laisser perplexe. Mais je dois vous avouer que ces phrases ne sont pas vraiment les autres dirigeants de UNIT ont décider que votre second malaise prouvait que ce projet est une erreur. Mais je pense plutôt que vos malaises prouves la réussite du projet. Vous devez me croire stupide,ou même folle,mais je vous demande d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Pensez à ce dont vous vous êtes souvenu durant ces trois jours. Nous sommes certains que les gens qui vous entoure ont tous un rapport à votre vie de Docteur. Et nous pouvons vous le prouver. Allez les voir,faites votre enquête. Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous,faites le pour vos amis. S'il vous plaît,nous avons besoins de vous Docteur. _

_Bonne chance,_

_Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. »_

John relut la lettre plusieurs fois,se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas,et finit par relever la tête. Tout lui semblait différent à présent. Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête : _« Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous,faites le pour vos amis. »_. Même si la chose était en un sens complètement folle,il avait envie d'agir. Il avait la possibilité d'en savoir plus sur lui,et sur le Docteur. Mais comment croire ces gens? Ces gens qui l'avaient enlevé!John ne savait pas si il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils lui avaient quand même rappeler son enfance à Gallifrey,le réelle Gallifrey, et en une seule journée,alors que cela faisait maintenant plus de 20ans qu'il essayait avec son psy!Il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes. Peut être que les agents de UNIT lui avaient glisser des images dans son cerveau!Cela semblait impossible,mais vu le nombres de choses qu'il pensait impossible et qui lui était pourtant arrivé,il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser! Il se retourna,et observa le peu de gens qui étaient dans les rue ce dimanche. Il ne se souvenait pas d'eux,il n'avait pas la moindre impression de déjà vu. Il aperçu cependant ses deux anciennes voisines,celles qu'il cherchait un peu plus tôt. John se souvint qu'il avait en effet eu une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'il les avait rencontrer la première fois. Cela voudrait-il dire que Kate Stewart et tout les scientifiques avaient raisons? Il ne pouvait pas faire de conclusions hâtives,cela ne faisait que deux personnes! Mais il repensa soudain à cette jeune enseignante. En plus de Clara Oswald,cela faisait trois personnes. Trois personnes qu'il _semblait_ connaître!Avec son amnésie,il n'était sûr de rien! Mais la curiosité l'emporta,et John se décida à aller voir les deux femmes. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche,la plus vieille se retourna vers lui.

« Monsieur Smith!s'écria-t-elle de sa voix aigu de commère. Ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu prendre le thé!Vous nous aviez oublier?

John ria intérieurement en l'entendant parler. Jackie avait toujours été très franche avec lui,et c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

-Je passais juste dire un petit bonjours!répondit-il. Désolé de n'avoir pas pu passer plus tôt,j'avais...des affaires urgentes à régler.

-Quelle genre d'affaire?demanda une voix derrière lui.

John se retourna aussitôt,et il fut heureux de revoir sa chère amie.

-Rose!s'exclama sa mère. C'est pas une question que l'on pose,c'est privé!

-C'est toi qui dit ça!répliqua la jeune blonde.

-Alors Rose,dit John,comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps?

-Ca peut aller,répondit-elle avec un léger sourire,si ce n'est que ma mère me harcèle jours et nuits pour que je me trouve un nouveau travail!

-On ne roule pas sur l'or,répondit Jackie,et il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de ta vie!

-Arrête on croirait entendre Madame Sylvia!s'écria Rose en riant.

-C'est vrai j'avais oublier!dit John. Il n'y a eu aucun blessés de l'incendie?

-Non,à part des mannequins en plastique. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Et bien...j'ai une proposition travail,c'est un truc un peu bizarre,ça a l'air cool!Mais...

-Et sa mère ne veut pas qu'elle accepte!la coupa Jackie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse partie de choses dangereuses!

-Mais je t'ai dis que ça n'est pas dangereux du tout!s'écria Rose,agacée. Il faut juste que je signe ce contrat,qui m'assure une sécurité,et aussi ce que tu me réclame depuis des mois:un bon salaire!

-Comment s'appelle ce _truc_?demanda John.

-Ça s'appelle « United Nations Intelligence Taskforce ». répondit Rose. C'est plutôt classe comme nom!Et c'est bien payé!dit elle en se retournant vers sa mère.

-Je ne veux pas que ma fille accepte un métier juste parce que le nom est bien,je veux qu'elle accepte un métier qui lui correspond!gronda Jackie.

-Oui,c'est sûr que vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements ça me correspondait plus!rétorqua Rose.

-Je vais devoir vous laisser,dit John,j'ai...des copies à corriger.

-D'accord,alors à bientôt monsieur Smith! »dit Rose en souriant,avant de se retourner vers sa mère pour continuer la dispute.

John retourna immédiatement chez lui,sans prendre le temps d'observer encore les passants pour en reconnaître quelques uns. Il ne salua pas le voisins,et s'enferma dans son appartement. Il s'allongea sur le canapé,et fixa le plafond,pensif. Ainsi donc,UNIT recrutait des gens. Ses voisins. Comptaient-ils l'espionner?L'enlever à nouveau?Mais pourquoi recruter des gens normaux,qui n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec lui?Rose avait peut être été sa voisine pendant un temps,mais il était révolu!Bien qu'il l'ai toujours considérer comme beaucoup plus qu'une simple voisine,ils ne pouvaient pas juste la faire devenir scientifique,d'un claquement de doigt!Ni même agent!John refuser même d'imaginer Rose habillée de ces costumes noirs,armée d'un de ces fusils. Il avait été entouré de ces sbires durant trois jours,et il ne voulait plus en voir aucun!Mais si UNIT voulait absolument en savoir plus sur lui,pourquoi l'avoir relâcher?Pourquoi l'avoir laisser repartir tranquillement après lui avoir montrer tout ces laboratoires secrets,ces salles sous haute sécurité,et cette boîte bleue qui risquait de _s'en aller?_John se comprenait plus rien. Le mieux serait d'oublier tout et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé,mais comment?John n'avait jamais été du genre à baisser les bras quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose!UNIT devait le savoir,et c'était peut être pour ça qu'ils l'avaient relâcher,pour qu'il continu seul. John détestait être contrôlé!Peut être pourrait-il enquêter discrètement alors?Malgré que toute cette histoire l'énerve,il en était pas moins curieux. Il aimerait beaucoup en savoir plus sur cet étrange _Docteur_,qui semblait avoir aider beaucoup de monde déjà.


	6. Chapter 6

John passa le reste de la journée à méditer sur ce dilemme insensé. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin,en prenant son habituel petit déjeuner,qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait préparer aucun cours pour la journée,ni pour le lendemains. « Interro surprise! »conclu-t-il en se surprenant un léger sourire. Et comme il s'en était douté,il reçu de ses élèves des regards noir qui lui montrait qu'ils ne le pardonneraient pas de si tôt!Ce n'est qu'au déjeuner qu'il se passa réellement quelque chose,car il rencontra en sortant de sa salle de classe,Miss Clara Oswald,qui semblait soulagée de le voir.

« John!s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arriver?Ça vous arrive souvent de disparaître comme ça?

-Je...devais aller rendre visite à ...ma famille. Mentit John en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait prévu aucun mensonge.

-À Gallifrey?s'étonna Clara d'un regard très soupçonneux.

-Oui,c'est ça,à Gallifrey. Dit John. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir. Tout s'est bien passé pour vous?

-Euh...Monsieur Penn m'a draguer toute la journée de vendredi. Grogna-t-elle. Il faudra que je trouve le numéro de sa femme!J'ai aussi rencontrer des gens du quartier,j'ai visiter un peu.

-Ça a dû vous faire un weekend bien remplit!Et revoilà votre admirateur!dit John en pointant du doigt le professeur de math qui arrivait en courant vers Clara.

-Oh non!soupira-t-elle.

-Miss Oswald!dit le dragueur. Je vous cherchait!Que diriez vous de manger avec moi!

-Euh...Non,je vais déjà manger avec Monsieur Smith!s'écria Clara. Peut être une autre fois monsieur Penn,bonne appétit!

-Mais je ne savait pas que l'on mangeait ensemble!dit John en fronçant les sourcils,tandis que monsieur Penn partait,déçu.

-Est ce que monsieur Penn vous énerve parfois?demanda Clara d'un regard malicieux.

-Oui,tout le temps!dit John. Il n'arrête pas ne me parler de choses qui n'intéresse personne à part lui!

-Alors je vous propose un marché:nous mangeons ensemble,comme ça vous l'énervez et il ne vous parle plus,et de mon côté j'ai une excuse pour ne pas manger avec lui! Qu'est ce que vous en dites?

-Ça me va!répondit John.

-Très bien,alors à partir de maintenant,nous mangerons ensemble,mais pas plus!

-À quoi pensez vous?demanda John,ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler la jeune fille.

-Nous sortons ensemble,mais je ne suis pas votre petite amie!expliqua Clara.

-Cette idée ne m'avait même pas traverser l'esprit!se défendit John. »

Que pensait-elle? Qu'il était le même genre de personne que monsieur Penn?Il ne la considérait que comme une amie,pas plus!

Le « couple » partirent ensemble au parc,et ils y croisèrent un revenant:Wilfried.

« John!s'écria le grand père. Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu!

-Wilfried!s'exclama John. Content de vous retrouver!

-Moi de même mon vieux!Et je suppose que cette charmante demoiselle est votre fille!

-Non!s'écrièrent John et Clara en même temps.

-Je ne suis pas sa fille!dit Clara.

-Et je ne suis pas son père!renchérit John. Clara n'est qu'une amie du lycée!

-Un élève?dit Wilfried sans comprendre.

-Non,une enseignante!dit Clara. Clara Oswald,professeur de littérature au lycée Oldman.

-Wilfried Noble. Dit le vieil homme. Et vous jeune fille,vous vous entendriez très bien avec Donna!

-Donna?questionna Clara.

-Donna Noble,ma petite fille. Je pense qu'elle a à peu près le même âge que vous,ou peut être un peu plus vieille.

-Oui,d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle?demanda John. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Elle est partit en voyage avec son mari. Et moi je suis obliger de subir Sylvia tout seul!ronchonna Wilfried.

John se rappela soudainement de Donna. Cette jeune femme rousse,avec son sacré caractère qu'il appréciait tant. C'était même lui qui lui avait proposer de voyager,un jour où elle s'ennuyait. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle était partit en France,en Espagne,et même en Allemagne!Mais évidemment,ça n'avait pas du tout plus à sa mère,Sylvia Noble,mais ce jour là,Donna lui avait tenu tête avec une telle force que sa mère n'avait plus oser lui parler pendant au moins deux jours.

-Et où est-elle partit cette fois?demanda John.

-En Italie,à Rome pour être plus exacte. Un beau pays,mais je préfère ma bonne vieille Angleterre,et ma colline,parfaite pour admirer les étoiles!se vanta Wilfried. Je dois quand même vous laisser,je devait aller acheter le journal,Sylvia refuse d'y aller. Elle ne quitte plus la maison,elle ne veut pas manquer les appelles de Donna! John,miss Clara,bonne journée! »

Et le vieil homme repartit,aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

« Je vous écoute,dit soudain Clara,qui cette Donna?

-C'est la petite fille de Wilfried,répondit John,et donc la fille de Sylvia qui elle même est la fille de Wilfried.

-Vous m'avez perdu là!

-Bon,pour faire simple,c'était une de mes élèves il y a ...environ 10ans.

-Et vous gardez souvent contacte avec vos élèves?

-Non,pas tous,mais je suis devenu ami avec le grand père de Donna,donc forcément,avec Donna elle même. Mais je n'ai jamais réussit à supporter sa mère!

-Il y a d'autres élèves avec qui vous êtes devenu ami?demanda Clara d'un air amusé.

John pensa à tout les élèves qu'il avait revu après leur bac,tout les élèves qui l'avaient si souvent inviter à boire le thé,ou même à faire la fête pour certains. Il ne les avait pas revu depuis si longtemps!

-Non,mentit-il,il n'y a qu'elle. »

Le déjeuner se termina par des blagues au sujet de monsieur Penn,qui devait à ce moment manger seul,sans amis. L'après midi se passa mieux,surtout pour les élèves de John. Il était revenu dans sa classe de si meilleur humeur qu'il avait projeter un film. Non pas un de ses documentaires barbants qu'avait l'habitude de montrer miss Wright,mais plutôt un film d'action se passant dans l'espace,parlant d'une guerre des étoiles. John avait vu ce film tellement souvent qu'il connaissait par cœur les répliques. À la fin du film,tout les élèves remercièrent John,avant de partir vers le prochain cours,qui promettait d'être très ennuyant par rapport au précédent. Seul un jeune garçon ne souriait pas.

« Moi j'aurais préférer le 6ème,il est beaucoup mieux!

-Arrête de bouder Adric!gronda John. C'était ça ou un documentaire sur la guerre de Cent Ans! »

L'adolescent ne trouva rien n'a redire,et disparut parmi la foule d'élève amassés dans le couloir.

Une heure plus tard,John avait terminer les cours. Il sortit du lycée,et se balada un peu dans les vieilles rues. Il passa même par le cimetière. Mais John y resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il était passer:une statue,l'air assez vieille,était apparu au milieu du cimetière. John s'approcha,et l'examina de plus près. C'était la statue d'un ange,à en juger par ses ailes dans le dos. Il ne cachait les yeux avec ses mains de pierre. I avait l'air vraiment très vieux. Pourquoi placer une statue de cet âge au centre d'un cimetière?C'était inutile. La placer au milieu,condamnant l'accès à plusieurs tombes. Cette statue et sa position n'avait aucun sens! Mais John se figea lorsqu'il se souvint soudainement des paroles du vendeur de journaux. « _Attention aux statues _». Que voulait-il dire? John était persuadé que cet homme était simplement fou. Mais l'apparition de cette statue en plein milieu d'un cimetière le faisait quand même un peu douter. Il s'empressa de faire demi tour,histoire d'être plus prudent. Mais en marchant vers la statue du cimetière,il se rendait compte qu'il agissait en s'appuyant sur les paroles d'un fou!Il se retourna vers la statue,et sursauta lorsqu'il aperçu qu'elle avait bouger. Non seulement elle s'était avancer,mais en plus elle ne cachait plus ses yeux. La statue le fixait étrangement,de ses yeux de pierre,vides de toute expression. John cligna des yeux,pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas,et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau,la statue semblait être retourner à sa place,et se cachait à nouveau les yeux. John en conclu simplement que ça n'était qu'un rêve,ou peut être la fatigue. Il s'en retourna chez lui,se promettant de ne plus regarder de films durant la journée. Mais John Smith ne remarqua pas que quelque chose n'allait pas. La statue n'était pas vraiment redevenu comme avant. Car malgré que ses mains soient positionnées comme si il pleurait,sur son visage était apparu un sourire. Un sourire sadique. Un sourire de fou. Un sourire de tueur solitaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Attentions,risques de spoilers vers la fin!

John retourna immédiatement chez lui,essayant d'oublier cette chose qui semblait être une hallucination. Mais elle avait l'air tellement réelle,et il l'avait même toucher!Il avait senti le regard de la statue sur lui. Ce regard qui l'avait rendu si mal à l'aise,et l'ange si...vivant !Il ne pensait pas un jour imaginer qu'une statue puisse être vivante!Se disant qu'il était toujours fatigué,il se coucha quelques instants sur le fauteuil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser,comme si tout ce qui était arrivé ce jour n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Et que rien n'existait à part cette statue d'ange. Soudain pris de doute,John se leva et regarda par la fenêtre,en direction du cimetière. Et il découvrit avec stupeur que la statue n'y était plus!Devenait-il fou?!Il l'avait pourtant vu!Il l'avait toucher même!S'écroulant à nouveau sur le fauteuil,il se demanda si il n'était pas encore à UNIT,dans cette petite chambre sombre,et que l'on était en train de faire des expériences sur lui. Ca serait bien le genre de UNIT. Après avoir été enlevé,John croyait à de plus en plus de choses,qu'il aurait cru impossible une semaine avant. Ou alors peut être était-ce tout simplement l'âge. Il ne savait même plus quel âge il avait,et n'était même plus sûr de la date de son anniversaire. Il se disait simplement à chaque nouvelles année qu'il avait passer un an de plus sur cette planète,et se demandait avec tristesse combien de temps cela durerait encore,l'humanité. Cette humanité si fragile. Si inconsciente du vide qui l'entourait. Dans un moment de mélancolie,John ne pensa plus du tout à la statue. Mais ce moment de répit ne fut que de courte durée,car lorsqu'il s'endormit sur son fauteuil,il fut hanté par cette ange de pierre qui le dévisager. Il n'osait pas regarder ailleurs,de peur qu'il bouge,ou disparaisse. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit,en sueur,et se rendit compte qu'il était tomber du fauteuil. Non sans douleurs,il alla continuer sa nuit dans son lit. Les cauchemars recommencèrent dès qu'il eut fermé l'œil. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin,vers 7h,et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas cours ce jour là. Ses élèves partaient en voyages,et les autres passaient leur bac de littérature. Il pensait encore à l'ange. Il le revoyait,avec ses yeux vides,et frissonnait en pensant qu'il devrait repasser près du cimetière le lendemain matin. Mais une idée lui vint soudainement. Une idée qui allait l'empêcher de penser à cette maudite statue. Une idée qui allait l'aider à s'endormir,et à s'occuper en ce jour de pluie. Il n'avait qu'à lire un bon livre!Malheureusement,il avait déjà lu tout les livres de chez lui. C'est pourquoi il devait aller à la bibliothèque. Cette vieille bibliothèque à côté du parc,dont il se demandait si elle était encore ouverte chaque fois qu'il passait devant. Mais après avoir manger son petit déjeuner,il se souvint du paquet de cours à préparer pour le jeudi suivant. Il ne pouvait se permettre de leur repasser un film,ou de faire une nouvelle interrogation écrite,les élèves risqueraient de penser qu'il ne sait plus quoi leur raconter!Il passa donc toute la matinée à préparer ses cours,jusqu'au vendredi,pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard. Mais il avait beau imaginer des projets,des anecdotes à raconter,toute la matinée,l'ange resta dans sa tête. Après avoir finit besogne,il attrapa son manteau,et fonça vers la bibliothèque. La pluie coulait averse dehors,et John fut soulager de découvrir que la bibliothèque était toujours ouverte,malgré toutes ces années de silence. Mais elle était déserte. Pas même un bibliothécaire. Personne. Le silence régnait parmi les livres poussiéreux,. Certains étaient rangés,mais la plupart étaient entassés contre les murs,condamnant l'accès de plusieurs étagères. John s'avança prudemment parmi les tas,et regarda les titres des couloirs : _ « romantique,policier,fantastiques,science fiction,Histoire ». _John ignora les trois premiers couloirs,fit un petit tour dans la quatrième,et choisit finalement la dernière,qui semblait être la plus vieille. Mais elle semblait aussi être la plus dérangée. Comment une bibliothèque peut-elle être autant en bazar alors qu'il n'y avait personne depuis des années?! John avança parmi les livre et encyclopédies,tous plus gros les uns que les autres,et s'arrêta devant le rebord de la fenêtre,ou était abandonné un petit livre. Un vieux livre. Un livre bleu,qui ressemblait étrangement à la grosse boîte qu'il avait vu à UNIT. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le livre,quand soudain,une voix derrière lui le fit sursauté.

« Stop!s'écria la voix. »

John se retourna,après avoir soigneusement reposer le journal à sa place,et découvrit la personne qui venait de le prendre en flagrant délit:un femme. Un femme d'âge mur aux cheveux bonds bouclés. Le mal de tête repartit d'un seul coup. John en connaissait la cause cette fois. Il connaissait cette femme. Il en était certain!Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Malgré son impression si intense de la connaître,elle restait toujours une inconnue pour lui. Et elle ne connaissait pas non plus. La femme s'avança vers lui,un sourire aux lève,qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

«Hello Sweetie!s'exclama-t-elle.

John resta stupéfait de cette soudaine déclaration. Et il resta muet. De toute évidence,elle le connaissait,et même très bien. Il avait rarement vu de simples connaissances donner ce genre de surnom. Mas elle avait un air triste en le disant. Un air que John ne comprenait pas.

-Euh...Bonjours...dit-il timidement. Je vous connaît ?

-Pas encore apparemment. Déclara la mystérieuse femme.

Bien qu'intriguer par cette réponse,John continua :

-Qui êtes vous alors?Vous travaillez ici ?

-Non,je ne travaille pas ici,je vis ici . Répondit-elle,toujours d'un ton très mystérieux.

John ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelque habitant dans cette vieille bibliothèque. Et même dans toutes les bibliothèques qu'il connaissait. Celle ci semblait bien être la seul à loger quelqu'un.

-Et _qui_ êtes vous?insista-t-il.

-Tu sais qui je suis. Du moins tu me connaissais. Répondit tristement la femme.

Alors il _l'aurait_ connue,mais l'aurait simplement oubliée ? John chercha dans ses anciennes connaissances,mais ne trouva aucune qui correspondait à la femme. Soudain,l'évidence le frappa. Et si ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'elle avait connue mais plutôt le _Docteur_!C'était plausible!Tant de gens le croyait être ce Docteur,qu'il en avait pris l'habitude.

-Vous voulez dire que le _Docteur_ vous connaissait. Tenta John.

-Autrement dit,oui. Dit-elle simplement.

-Qu'y a-t-il dans ce livre?questionna John. Il était perplexe de cette réponse,mais voulait absolument en savoir plus.

-Des choses que tu ne dois pas lire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ce livre,c'est un journal,et étant donné que tu ne te souvient pas de moi,il ne vaux mieux pas que tu regarde dedans. Répondit la femme en s'approchant pour récupérer son journal.

-Il y a des chose sur le Docteur dans ce journal?demanda John en prenant le journal avant que la femme n'ai réussit à l'atteindre.

-Est-ce une nouvelle régénération?répliqua la femme.

Automatiquement,John se sentit tomber à la renverse. Il se réveilla une dizaine de minutes plus tard,avec un sacré mal de crâne. La femme s'était assise,elle avait récupérer son journal,et le fixait. Mais elle ne souriait plus. Elle avait même l'air un peu en colère. John était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès de lui parler de régénérations. Elle devait en savoir beaucoup sur lui.

-Vous êtes de mèche avec UNIT?demanda John en tentant de se relever sans trébucher. Il était tombé sur une grosse pile de livres,qui étaient maintenant éparpillés autour de lui. Peut être était-ce une espionne de UNIT!

-Non,répondit la femme,mais ils me donnent quelques informations de temps en temps.

-Donc vous en savez plus que moi sur ce Docteur!conclu John.

-Bien plus que vous croyez!affirma la femme en reprenant son air amusé,mais qui se retransforma en regard triste dès qu'elle reposa les yeux vers John.

-Pouvez vous me dire quelques choses sur lui?

-Je crains que non. Vous devez le découvrir par vous même. Et pas en jouant avec des anges!gronda-t-elle.

-Vous...Vous m'avez vu?dit John,abasourdit. Mais le cimetière est à deux rues plus loin!

Il était pourtant sûr qu'il n'y avait personne autour lorsqu'il avait vu l'ange.

-Des fois,j'ai le droit de sortir de la bibliothèque,mais je suis invisible. Répondit la femme d'un ton mélancolique.

John n'eut pas le courage de demander d'explication. Il se doutait que la femme n'était pas normal. Mais il devait essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'ange.

-Que savez vous sur cette statue?demanda-t-il.

-C'est un ange pleureur. Répondit la femme. Un tueur solitaire. Une statue vivante,mais que quand on ne la regarde plus.

Cette réponse fit frissonner John. Cette statue était donc en vie!Ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas une hallucination!Il était étrangement soulagé,car cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas fou!Mais un détail le frappa.

-Mais je ne lui ai pas tourner le dos la deuxième fois,affirma-t-il,et pourtant il a bouger!

-Vous avez cligner.

Il pouvait bouger rien que le temps d'un clignement?!Mais alors comment lui échapper?Il se souvint que l'ange ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

-Ils sont mortel?demanda bêtement John.

-Un peu oui!ria la femme.

John fut soulager de la voir rire. Même si il ne la connaissait pas,il n'aimait pas voir les gens lui adresser ce genre de regard. Il détestait ce regard plein de tristesse.

-Et que me veulent-ils?demanda-t-il.

-Te tuer idiot!rétorqua le femme. Franchement,il y a des gifles qui se perdent!

-Mais il ne m'a rien fait la dernière fois!releva John,sans réagir à la dernière phrase de la femme,qu'il semblait avoir déjà entendu auparavant.

-C'est pas ce qu'ils attendent le bon moment.

_Ils_?Il y en avait plusieurs?

-Ils sont surement plusieurs,continua la femme comme si elle avait deviner à quoi il pensait,celui que vous avez vu se cachait les yeux.

-Et alors?demanda John sans comprendre.

-Un ange ne peut plus bouger lorsque quelqu'un le regarde.

John ne compris pas tout suite,mais soudain,l'évidence le frappa.

-Vous voulez dire que si deux anges de regardent,ils seront coincés à jamais,dit-il,et c'est pour ça qu'il se cache les yeux!

-Et bien!Il en a fallut du temps!C'est le côté humain qui te rend aussi lent d'esprit,ou le Docteur est aussi comme ça dans la vrai vie?

-C'est la seul façon de vaincre un ange?demanda John sans répondre à la question de la femme,qu'il trouvait totalement inutile et insensé.

-Il y a aussi les paradoxes,mais je ne préfère pas te l'expliquer. Répondit-elle.

Le mal de crâne devint de plus en plus intense après ce mot. _Paradoxe_. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot dans des films de science fiction,mais il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment ça fonctionnait.

-Il y a d'autres monstres de ce genre?demanda John en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts.

-Il existe les Daleks,les cybermans,les sontariens,les silences...répondit la femme d'un drôle d'air,comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse.

Tous ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête,et John ne savait pas d'où il les connaissait. Il devenait de plus en plus faible,il pensait sérieusement à rentrer chez lui. Mais avant de s'en aller,il se retourna une dernière fois vers la femme et demanda:

-Qui êtes vous?Qui étiez vous pour le Docteur?

-Il m'appelait River Song,j'étais la femme du Docteur. Répondit-elle. »

John ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Tout devint noir. Son mal de crâne était toujours là. Mais rien d'autre. Il ne savait ce qui lui était arriver. Le nom « _Docteur _»avait été prononcé. Pas qui,il ne savait pas. Il résonnait dans sa tête. Mais une chose était sûr,il allait binetôt savoir la vérité. Toute la vérité.


	8. Chapter 8

John ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard. Mais il ne se rappelait de rien. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir entendu le nom de la femme. _River Song_. Il connaissait ce nom,mais encore une fois,il ne savait pas d'où. John n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux à son réveil. Il écouta d'abord,tentant de distinguer quelques voix familières. Il entendait Kate Stewart,qui semblait être un peu paniquée,et aussi celle de Martha Jones. Il écouta attentivement ce que le médecin racontait à sa patronne.

« Il est faible. Expliquait-elle. C'était trop tôt. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller dans cette bibliothèque !

-C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez conseiller de l'inciter à enquêter!gronda Kate.

-Je ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi vite!défendit Martha. Et l'apparition de l'ange a changer beaucoup de choses ! »

John n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Alors il avait raison,UNIT l'espionnait depuis tout ce temps. Ils savaient qu'il enquêterait,ils connaissaient déjà sa destination finale. John se félicita de les avoir tout de même devancer.

« Vous pensez qu'il faut lui dire la vérité?demanda Martha.

-Vous l'avez dit vous même,répondit Kate d'un ton de tristesse,c'est trop tôt.

-Alors qu'allons nous faire de lui?questionna Martha. Qu'allons nous lui dire quand il se réveillera ?

-Je pense qu'il faudra inventer un mensonge assez étrange pour qu'il ne pause aucunes questions. Répondit Kate. »

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers John,il était levé,et courait déjà vers la sortie. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte,car Kate avait déjà appeler des renforts. Deux agents armés attrapèrent les bras de John. Le vieil homme se débattait,mais en vain,ils étaient trop forts,trop nombreux pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

« Calmez vous Docteur!s'écria Kate. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

-Alors laissez mi tranquille!cria John. Et cessez de me donner ce surnom idiot !

-Lâchez-le!ordonna Kate.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent,et John se précipita immédiatement vers la porte. Verrouillée. Il se retourna vers ses kidnappeurs.

-Et maintenant?dit-il. Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?

-Docteur,répondit Kate,s'il vous plaît asseyez vous et écoutez nous !

John resta immobile quelques instants,et obéit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix,avec une dizaine d'armes braquées sur lui. Il fixa la femme d'un regard noir,décider à ne pas croire un traître mot de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il en avait assez de croire en des choses inexistantes. Il en avait assez qu'on lui mente. Il voulait connaître la vérité. La _vrai_ vérité.

-Docteur,commença Kate.

-Mon nom est John Smith. Affirma John aussi froidement que possible.

-Comme vous voudrez. Mr Smith,continua-t-elle,je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître idiot,impossible,mais vous devez nous écouter !

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre ! Gronda John. Je ne suis pas un de vos soldats idiots.

-Depuis que nous vous avons relâcher,nous vous suivons de près. Dit Kate en ignorant l'insulte.

-Je l'avait deviner croyez moi!répondit John.

-Mais c''était pour votre bien!se défendit Kate. Vous avez eu de la chance que River Song soit là pour surveiller l'ange tandis que vous fuyiez lundi soir!

-Ah!Je me doutais bien qu'elle travaillait pour vous!dit John d'un rire ironique. Et je suppose que c'est elle qui m'a assommer!C'est pour ça que je me retrouve ici,parce que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de mettre de l'hallucinogène dans mon thé !

-Vous vous êtes mis en danger en regardant dans ce livre hier Docteur!gronda Kate.

John ne compris pas tout de suite. Mais soudain,une douleur survint à la tête. Pire que ce qu'il avait eu dans la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait,cette fois,s'empêcher de crier. Il entendait un horrible sifflement dans sa tête,et parvenait à peine à tenir encore assit. Il tomba de la chaise,et s'écrasa sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux,et des images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des souvenirs. D'abord de la veille,ppuis d'encore plus loin.

_John était dans la bibliothèque,près à partir,son mal de crâne qui empirait. Le mal de crâne avait été encore pire quand la femme avait donner son nom. Mais ça n'était pas ça,la cause de son évanouissement. Il s'était appuyer sur une étagère,et un livre était tomber. Un gros et vieux livre,qui s'était ouvert durant sa chute. John n'y avait jeter qu'un œil,mais ça avait suffit à l'achever. Il avait lut les premières lignes,y avait vu un nom. Un nom très ancien. Son nom. Les espions de UNIT étaient apparus de partout,et s'étaient jetés à son secours pour l'empêcher de se blesser au sol,tandis que la femme refermait le livre. Mais avant de tomber dans les pommes,John eut le temps de distinguer le titre: « La Guerre du Temps. »._

_Il était à ce moment dans la peau d'un vieil homme. Un vieil homme fatigué. Devant lui se dressait un gros bouton rouge. Il savait qu'il le devait. C'était la seul option. Il n'avait plus qu'a appuyer,et il cette guerre abominable cesserait,ainsi que son espèce. Au fond de lui,il espérait ne pas survivre. Il espérait mourir lui aussi avec les siens. Mais il savait que l'histoire ne se passerait pas ainsi. Il en avait eu la preuve devant lui. La preuve de son futur. La vieil homme pris un grande inspiration,regarda une dernière fois le ciel. Ce ciel orangé. Ce ciel qu'il aimait tant. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il baissa son regard et fixa le Moment. Et il appuya._


	9. Chapter 9

Le Docteur se leva. Autour de lui, les scientifiques et les agents de UNIT l'observaient, abasourdis. Il entendait toujours cet horrible sifflement qui lui donnait la migraine. Mais elle s'était atténuée. Dans sa tête, les souvenirs allaient et venaient sans ordre ni logique. C'était douloureux, très douloureux. Mais le Docteur savait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, l'homme qu'il avait été ces derniers temps souffrait encore plus. Il allait bientôt refaire surface, et le vrai Docteur serait une nouvelle fois emprisonné dans les entrailles de sa tête. C'est pourquoi il devait faire vite.

« John?dit timidement Kate. John êtes vous toujours là ?

-Appelez moi juste le Docteur. Répondit le vieil homme. Kate, très heureux de vous retrouver ! Il me faut mon tournevis sonique, mes lunettes, une tasse de thé, un fez...

Le Docteur s'interrompit soudainement, surpris pas la façon dont il parlais. Cela devait être les précédentes régénérations qui refaisaient surface. C'était normal. Mais néanmoins, ça lui faisait tout drôle de parler de cette façon là. Il se sentait plus jeune tout d'un coup.

-Docteur!interpella Kate. Tout d'abord très heureuse de vous revoir aussi ! Nous avons mis du temps à vous retrouver, ou plutôt votre version humaine. Nous avons besoins de vous Docteur! Un danger se rapproche dangereusement de la Terre !

-Que se passe-t-il?demanda le Docteur.

-Il vaut mieux s'asseoir et vous expliquer ça en détails. Répondit-t-elle. Messieurs, mesdames, veuillez nous laisser.

Après avoir adresser un grand sourire à sa chère Martha, le Docteur s'installa face à Kate. Deux agents arrivèrent juste après, amenant son tournevis sonique, ses lunettes, un tasse de thé et son fez.

« _eux au moins ils ont le sens de l'humour ! _»se dit-il. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait demander des lunettes. Il n'en avait pas besoins. Par habitude peut être...

Tout en manipulant son tournevis sonique, le Docteur écoutait attentivement ce que Kate avait à lui dire.

-Depuis que le vous et le TARDIS êtes revenus sur Terre, commença-t-elle, nous avons essuyer quatre attaques extraterrestres en tout. D'abord les sontariens, qui on envahi l'Écosse, mais sont repartis dés qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient: les moutons.

-Les moutons?s'étonna le Docteur.

-Oui, affirma Kate, ils voulaient s'en servir pour des expériences. Il y a eu ensuite les zygons, qui ont pris l'apparence du premier ministre, mais ils n'étaient pas très convaincants, nous les avons vite arrêtés. Puis les cybermans. Ils étaient des centaines, ils ont faillis détruire la terre. Heureusement, nous avons reçu l'aide de Torchwood, et de votre cher ami, le Capitaine Jack Hartness. C'est lui qui nous a aidé à vous retrouver. Puis les Judoon sont arrivés. Ils nous accusaient de cacher un criminel. Quelqu'un aurait ouvert une galaxie mise en quarantaine il y a trois siècles. Sauriez vous de quoi il s'agit?

-Je suis désolé Kate, je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit le Docteur. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Que s'est-il passé après les Judoons?

-Les daleks Docteur. Dit Kate. Les daleks sont en orbites autour de la planète. Et nous sommes aussi attaqués par les anges pleureurs qui semblent s'être tous réveillés et chercher quelque chose. Une sorte de source d'énergie plus puissante que tout.

Mais avant que le Docteur ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il était déjà par terre, le sifflement lui brulant la tête.

John paniquait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ces souvenir lui revenaient comme si ils avaient toujours étés là. Ils étaient tous si tristes, si terrifiants! Cet homme qui avait fait toutes ces horreurs n'était pas lui!Il ne _pouvait_ être lui!C'était un monstre! John senti ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement. Son corps bouger lentement. Mais il ne le contrôlait plus! Ses membres, ses muscles bougeaient à son insu. Il sentait simplement son corps se déplacer, il voyait, entendait des choses et des gens autour de lui. Ses sens fonctionnaient tous, mais rien de plus. Il voulait crier, hurler, appeler à l'aide, mais il entendit sa voix parler de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pensait pas. Soudain il compris. Quelqu'un avait pris son corps, l'avait volé. Mais qui? John connaissait déjà la réponse, mais cette possibilité lui faisait tellement peur qu'il n'osait l'envisager une seul second. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que le monstre qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs pouvait être là, avec lui, dans sa propre tête. Le sifflement était toujours là, mais il était atténué. John perçu une pointe de compassion dans la tête de son voleur de corps. Il semblait lui aussi sentir ce sifflement. John écouta attentivement ce que racontait les gens autour de lui, et était surpris d'en comprendre quelques mots. Le tournevis sonique revenait inlassablement dans sa mémoire. Il essayait, en vain, de lui donner une image, un souvenir, mais il semblait en avoir eu plusieurs. Cette histoire de lunettes le faisait étrangement rire, tout comme le fez. Le voleur de corps semblait avoir les mêmes réactions, ce qui faisait encore plus peur au vieil homme. Il se sentait beaucoup trop similaire au voleur et ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Mais sa peur se battait avec sa curiosité de connaître la vérité. Ce voleur en savait peut être, même sans doute plus que lui. Mais il était très puissant, et John n'arrivait pas à entrer dans son cerveau, même en y mettant toute sa force. Les mots qu'il entendait le faisait sursauter. Les sontariens lui faisait penser à d'étranges patates, les zygons à des choses visqueuses et dégoutantes. Les cybermans, ces hommes de métal, lui donnaient un étrange sentiment, un mélange entre de la peur et de la colère, et un peu de tristesse. Les Judoons lui faisait plus rire, ces drôles de rhinocéros en combinaison spatiales. Le mot Torchwood sonnait à ses oreilles comme une sorte d'amitié ennemie, très étrange sensation. Le nom ange pleureur qui revenait sans cesse lui donnait la peur au ventre. Mais les pires semblaient être les daleks. Ce mot lui avait aussitôt donner une rage si énorme qui lui donnait des souvenirs si frappants, si réelles, qu'il avait même l'impression de les avoir vécus, et d'y être encore. Toutes ces choses étaient trop douloureux, il ne pouvait les combattre, il ne pouvait même plus les supporter. Dans le désespoir, il donna un dernier coup de force pour enfin se libérer. Il se sentit à nouveau tomber par terre, et s'évanouir. Mais il se sentait libéré. Le voleur que l'on appelait le Docteur était enfin repartit. Tout ce qu'il souhait à présent, c'était se réveiller dans sa chambre, dans son appartement, dans son petit immeuble, et recommencer sa petite vie normale et calme en se disant simplement que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publier ce chapitre plus tôt. Mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et donc je ne pourrais plus publier très souvent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^

La chambre était devenu beaucoup moins sombre qu'avant. Au centre, le vieil homme dormait encore. Il rêvait encore de ce qu'il avait découvert. De ce qu'il se souvenait. Il semblait vouloir rester là des heures, sans se réveiller. C'était justement ce que craignaient tous les scientifiques. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il dormait, et Kate avait peur qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Elle avait peur d'y avoir été trop fort, trop vite avec l'esprit de ce pauvre vieil homme. Mais au bout de trois jours, il se réveilla. John avait un horrible mal de crâne, semblable à une gueule de bois. John n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser aller avec l'alcool, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent. Qu sait ? Peut être que les scientifiques avaient fait des expériences sur lui. Cette idée le terrifia en se rappelant ce film qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt avec ses élèves. Quelques jours seulement ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? John n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des années. Il examina les lieux, jusqu'à comprendre qu'il était revenu à la case départ. Cette horrible chambre où on l'avait emmener la première fois. Si il était à nouveau là, cela voulait dire que UNIT n'en avait toujours pas fini avec lui. Ils l'avaient déjà rendu fou en lui injectant les souvenir d'un autre, mais que voulaient-ils de plus ?! Car oui, c'était là l'hypothèse de John. On lui avait inséré les souvenirs de ce _Docteur_ dans le cerveau pour qu'il soit plus coopératif. Peut être cherchaient-ils un cobaye pour des expériences ? Ou alors n'était-ce qu'une simple télé-réalité pour amuser le Royaume-Unis ? Ce genre d'émission idiote qui violait l'intimité des gens en les payant. Si c'était le cas, il voulait son argent !

« Hahaha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! »

John sursauta. Une voix avait retentit. La même voix qu'il entendait dans sa tête depuis des années. Mais elle était devenu très distincte. Elle semblait réelle. Comme si elle existait vraiment, en dehors de sa tête.

« Mais bien sûr que j'existe!continua la voix. Ce n'est pas très poli de penser cela ! Diantre, si un jours je découvrait que je n'existait pas... »

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement elle était réelle, mais en plus elle pensait comme un être humain ?! Tout cela était impossible !

« Pas impossible, improbable ! Récita la voix. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu en as eu la preuve il y a trois jours ! »

John se souvint soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Le Docteur existait bel et bien ! Il en avait eu la preuve ! C'était bien ce monstre qui avait pris possession de lui !

« Comment ça _ce monstre _? S'indigna le Docteur.

-Tu es un monstre. Répliqua John, dans ses pensées. J'ai vu tout ce que tu as fait.

-Je...Je n'avais pas le choix...Répondit sombrement le seigneur du temps.

-Je sais. Dit simplement John.

Car c'était vrai. Il le savait aussi bien que le pauvre seigneur du temps. Il le savait car il les avait vécu aussi, en un sens.

-Que fais-tu dans ma tête ? Demanda enfin John.

Cette question le travaillait depuis un bon moment déjà, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse.

-Je suis toi. Déclara le Docteur.

John n'y cru pas une seul seconde. C'était réellement impossible. Autant physiquement que mentalement. On ne pouvait entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait_ pas _entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait rien d'improbable la dedans. C'était _impossible_.

-Et bien, dit le Docteur. Tu es bien un scientifique toi! Même en te mettant la preuve sous ton nez, tu n'y croira pas avant d'avoir vu l'équation qui le prouve.

-Tu n'es pas _moi_. Grogna John. »

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas y croire.

Soudain, la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux agents. Les même agents qui l'avaient escorté au début de son aventure. Il les suivit sans broncher, et ils arrivèrent au bureau de Kate. John s'installa calmement sur la chaise qui se dressait devant lui, et resta muet. Il avait bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de crier, de poser multiples questions pour comprendre. UNIT fonctionnait par étapes, d'abord ils vous montraient, puis ils vous expliquaient. C'était une façon de faire qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à John, mais il devait s'y habituer si il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Kate était installée devant lui, et le regardait fixement. Qu'allait-elle encore lui raconter ? C'est après plusieurs minutes de silence glacial qu'elle dit enfin :

« Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur. »


	11. Chapter 11

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le silence régnait à présent dans le bureau. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot. Et John n'osait pas demander d'explication. Il était trop troublé. Il ne comprenait plus rien du tout. D'abord on l'accusait d'être le Docteur, puis de ne pas l'être. L'avait-on espionné, enlevé, presque tué, alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire? Il ne pouvait y croire. Il avait découvert tant de chose. Bien qu'il fut au départ très froid envers l'hypothèse d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il s'était maintenant rendu compte que cela répondait à quelques détails étranges sur sa vie qu'il avait découvert durant son enfance. Comme par exemple le fait de se souvenir d'un village nommé Gallifrey, qui semblait n'avoir jamais existé sur la carte du Royaume-Unis. Cela résolvait aussi le mystère de la petite voix présente dans sa tête depuis si longtemps. John ne voulait plus retourner à sa petite vie simple et monotone qu'il s'était forgé. Grâce à ce Docteur, tout prenait un sens dans sa vie. Et on voulait qu'il oublie tout du jour au lendemain? C'était vraiment trop lui demander. C'était comme demander à un mathématicien d'abandonner soudainement ses calcules et de partir jouer au golf!

De son côté, Kate avait remarqué les tourments du vieil homme. C'était en effet un coup très dur. Cela faisait des semaines que UNIT lui affirmait qu'il était un seigneur du temps âgé de plus de 2000 ans, et qui voyage dans une machine nommé TARDIS, qui est capable de voyager dans l'espace et le temps, tout cela sous la forme d'une petite boîte bleue. C'était trop lui demander. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité.

« D'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas non plus John Smith. Continua-t-elle. John Smith n'a jamais existé.

-Comment ça ? demanda John. Je suis là, devant vous ! Me prenez-vous pour un menteur ? Je sais qui je suis tout de même !

-Et bien qui êtes vous ? répliqua Kate. Racontez-moi votre vie.

John s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Rien de sa vie n'était vrai. Depuis que les souvenirs du Docteur avaient envahis sa tête, tout ce qui le concernait avait disparue. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens ! Si il n'était ni John Smith, ni le Docteur, qui était-il alors ?

De son côté, Kate avait deviné les tourments du vieil homme.

-John Smith est un nom emprunté par le Docteur. Expliqua-t-elle. Il l'utilise pour se présenter sans dire son vrai nom.

-Mais quel est son vrai nom alors ? Questionna John.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit-elle. Peu de personne le connaissaient à vrai dire.

-Vous faites confiance à un homme dont vous ne connaissait même pas le nom ? dit John. Je n'ai jamais vu plus idiot !

-Là n'est pas la question. Rétorqua Kate. Nous savons maintenant que vous n'êtes qu'une copie du Docteur. C'est pour cela que vous lui ressemblez tellement, et…

-Ne me traitez pas de copie ! Coupa John. Je porte peut être ce nom qu'il a « emprunté » comme vous dites, mais je reste un être à part entière ! J'exige des explications !

-Vous ne comprendriez pas, répondit Kate.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? grogna John.

-Non, je vous prends pour un humain. Répliqua Kate. Vous avez été créé à partir du Docteur. La question est : Pourquoi avez-vous été créé ?

-Et bien je vous écoute, rétorqua John en s'empêchant de jeter la table à travers la pièce. Pourquoi ?

-Nous pensons que quelqu'un a piéger le Docteur dans un univers parallèle. Répondit Kate. Si c'est le cas, alors aucun de nous n'est réel. Nous sommes tous des êtres créés à partir du l'esprit du Docteur. Seconde question : Pourquoi avoir coincé le Docteur dans cet univers ? Et qui a fait ça ?

-Et je suppose que vous n'avez toujours trouvé la réponse. Dit John.

-Exacte. Répondit Kate. C'est pour ça que nous avons encore besoin de vous. De toute évidence, vous représentez une partie de l'esprit du Docteur. Cela veut dire que le coupable cherche à le garder en vie, donc de toute évidence, il garde toujours un œil sur vous, il vous espionne. Votre rôle va être de le trouver.

-Mais s'il m'espionne depuis si longtemps, c'est qu'il doit être très discret. Comment voulez vous que je le trouve ? demanda Kate.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas une vie sociale très active. Déclara Kate. Il vous suffit d'enquêter sur tous vos proches et de nous envoyer les rapports. Acceptez-vous la mission Mr Smith ?


	12. Chapter 12

John regarda sa montre. Il était presque 8:00 heure. La journée allait bientôt commencer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était absent, et il était certain que ses élèves auraient tout oublié de ce qu'ils avaient étudié avant son absence, c'est pourquoi il leur avait préparé un QCM pour voir de quoi ils se souvenaient. Cela lui laisserait tout le temps de penser à la mission que UNIT lui avait confié. À vrai dire, il n'était pas très convaincu. N'était pas très bon menteur, il aurait bien du mal à espionner les gens, surtout Clara, qui semblait savoir toujours quand il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Mais il était convaincu qu'elle était innocente. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer coupable d'une telle chose. Il songeait même à la prendre en tant qu'associée. Elle semblait bien détecter les menteurs, et ils feraient une très bonne équipe. Mais comment pouvait-il aborder un sujet pareil ? On parlait tout de même d'univers parallèle où ils ne seraient tous que de simples copie du monde réelle, toutes sortant de l'esprit d'un certain Docteur voyageant dans une cabine de police plus grande à l'intérieur ! Cela ferait certes une très bonne série, mais aussi un accès directe dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! Comment pouvait-il parler de cela à une jeune enseignante qu'il connaissait à peine ? Il travailla ce problème durant toute la matinée, et lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuné, il ne sut quoi dire quand le petite brune s'installa avec lui dans le parc.

« Qu'est ce qui vous tourmente John ? Demanda-t-elle soudain après cinq minutes de silence.

-Comment ? Répondit-il le plus neutre possible, mais visiblement pas assez, vu le regard de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez les sourcils froncés. Dit-elle.

-J'ai toujours les sourcils froncés. Affirma John.

-Oui mais là vous ressemblez à une chouette enragé, répliqua Clara, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe.

Elle était très forte. John la voulait absolument à ses côtés pour l'aider.

-Bon très bien. Déclara John. Mais ça risque de vous paraître un peu fou...

-Tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle. Au moins ça ne sera pas ennuyant !

-Que penseriez vous si je vous disait que nous étions coincés dans un univers parallèle où nous ne sommes que des copies sortant de l'esprit d'un Docteur pouvant voyager dans l'espace et le temps dans une boîte bleue plus grande à l'intèrieur ?

-Je me penserais que cela ferait une bonne série et qu'il faut que je rachète des aspirines ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Et si c'était vrai ? Tenta John.

-Ça l'est ? Demanda Clara..

-Peut être... répondit John. Que feriez vous si ça l'était ?

-J'attraperais le coupable pour lui demander de nous renvoyer dans le vrai monde. Dit Clara.

-Vous feriez une parfaite assistante pour celui qui cherche le coupable ! Répondit John.

-Est ce que celui ci voudrais de moi comme assistante ? Demanda Clara.

-Celui ci a remarquer que vous savez reconnaître les menteurs. Répondit John. Mais il demande si elle voudrais être payé.

-Pas besoin, répondit-elle, mais j'aimerais un autre surnom que « assistante ».

-Associé ? Proposa John.

-Ça me va ! Dit l'associée en souriant.

-Mais vous comprendrez que je doit quand même vous poser quelques question. Déclara John.

-Je vous écoute. Dit la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi désirez vous m'aider ?

-Parce que je suis curieuse et que je m'ennuie.

-400564 x 657.

-Je ne suis pas une calculatrice.

-79 divisé par 10.

-7,9

-Quel est la réponse à la grande question sur la vie, l'univers et tout le reste ?

-42.

-Pourquoi 42 ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

-Très bien vous êtes embauchée ! Déclara John.

-Déjà ? S'étonna Clara. Je m'attendais à plus compliqué comme questions.

-à vrai dire je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. Répondit John. Mais au moins je sais que vous n'êtes pas un robot.

-Mais je pourrais être le coupable ! Proposa Clara.

-Le simple fait que vous me le proposez prouve que vous ne l'êtes pas. Conclu John. »

Ils passèrent toute la pause de midi à discuter de cette nouvelle mission. John pu enfin raconter ce qu'il avait découvert à UNIT. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien de pouvoir enfin en parler à quelqu'un. Et à la fin de la pause, ils se donnèrent rendez vous le soir après les cours au même endroit pour commencer leur enquête.

L'heure venue, tout deux furent à l'heure, et John expliqua en détails ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment lui même. Il fallait trouver quelqu'un de suspecte et d'assez proche de lui pour l'espionner. Mais c'était le cas de tout le quartier.

« Alors, dit Clara, par qui commençons nous ?

-Je pense que nous devrions d'abord trouver des indices. Expliqua John. Des choses que seul le coupable pourrais savoir. Des choses sur le Docteur par exemple.

-Et que savez vous sur ce _docteur _? Demanda Clara.

-Pas grand chose...répondit John. Mais UNIT m'a envoyé une liste de ses « compagnons ». On pourrais aller les interroger, ils habitent tous dans ce quartier.

-Et si le coupable était l'un d'eux ! Suggéra la jeune femme.

-Peut être, mais comment savoir lequel ? Répliqua le vieil homme.

-Pourrais-je jeter un œil à cette liste ? Demanda l'enseignante.

John tendit la liste à son associée, et pu presque déchiffrer ses pensées tandis qu'elle parcourait le document.

-Mais il y a même des enfants ! S'écria-t-elle soudain. Comment des enfants pourraient-ils créer un monde parallèle ?!

-Comme ce monde lui appartient, le coupable peut changer tout ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Rétorqua John. Il peut même changer sa propre apparence !

Clara marqua un silence. John pouvait lire dans son regard qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. À quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? John brûlait de savoir.

-J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle après de longues minutes de suspense. Nous allons tous leur mentir !

-...Pardon ? Dit John sans comprendre.

-Écoutez ! Expliqua Clara en baissant la voix. Nous allons raconter un mensonge différent pour chaque personne de cette liste, un mensonge qui poussera le coupable à modifier ce monde.

-Quel genre de mensonge ? Questionna John.

-Je ne sais pas...répondit Clara. Pour quelle raison le coupable a-t-il enfermé le Docteur ici ?

-Je pense qu'il souhaite lui faire du mal. Proposa John. J'ai vu de nombreux souvenirs du Docteur. Il a détruit des centaines de planètes pour protéger l'humanité. Le créateur de ce monde cherche peut être à se venger.

-Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à raconter à chaque personnes une information sur vous que le coupable pourrait retourner contre vous ! Votre plus grande peur par exemple ! Et ensuite on verra ce qui se passera et nous pourrons en déduire le coupable !

-Vous êtes brillante ! S'écria John. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un compliment à quelqu'un. Mais son amie avait été vraiment brillante. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ? Sans doute parce qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'art du mensonge.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, le ciel était gris, remplis de nuages. Il ne pleuvait pas, phénomène plutôt rare à Londres. John se réveilla de bonne heure. Il n'avait pas cours ce jour là, aucun élèves à ennuyer durant la journée. Il avait ce jour là une mission de la plus haute importance. Clara, son associée, allait le retrouver près du kiosk à journaux à neuf heure, pour s'attaquer au premier suspect, le vendeur de journaux. John avait raconté à Clara l'étrange déclaration que le vendeur lui avait murmuré. Le plus étrange était que cette déclaration soit la vérité. John le savait à présent. Les statues étaient bel et bien dangereuses, et John était presque sûr qu'il devrait se montrer prudent avec les ombres. Car si les statues pouvait le tuer, les ombres pouvaient peut être aussi le faire !

« Alors, par quoi commençons nous ? Demanda Clara lorsqu'ils furent tous deux réunis.

-Comment ? Souffla John, encore un peu endormis.

-Votre peur ! S'impatienta la jeune femme. Il faut lui raconter une fausse peur ! Que choisissez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas...répondit John. Je pourrais lui dire que j'ai peur des moustiques !

-Des moustiques ? Répéta Clara. À Londres ? En plein mois de novembre ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Bon très bien ! Râla John. Je sais ! Je vais improviser alors !

-Comme vous voudrez. Répondit Clara.

John s'avança pour faire face au vendeur. Ce dernier était encore tout endormis. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte du client qui se tenait devant lui.

-Hum...toussa John pour se faire remarquer. Je...J'aimerais avoir journal d'aujourd'hui s'il vous plaît.

-Lequel ? Demanda le vendeur d'un ton lasse.

-Heu...le quotidien...tenta John.

-Lequel?répéta le vendeur du même ton.

-The Mirror. Conclu John.

Le vendeur lui tendit le journal et John l'argent qu'il lui devait, et il ouvrit le journal. À la première page, un article décrivait un incendie d'il y a deux jours. John sauta sur l'occasion.

-Ouch ! Dit il en s'adressant au vendeur. Moi les incendies, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé...Je veux dire...J'ai une peur bleue du feu.

-Je suis content pour vous. Répondit le vendeur en baillant.

Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, John se décida à s'en aller. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le social ! Il rejoignit Clara, qui l'interrogea aussitôt qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Que lui avez vous dit ?

-Je lui ai raconté que j'avais peur du feu, c'est tout. Répondit John.

-Vous pensez que cela va suffire ? Demanda la compagne.

-On verra bien si dans les jours qui viennent je me retrouve au cœur d'un incendie ! Répliqua John. Qui allons nous voir maintenant?

-à vous de me le dire. Répondit Clara.

-Nous pourrions aller voir nos collègues. Proposa John. Ils sont aussi dans la liste des suspects.

-Je m'en suis déjà chargé hier. Annonça Clara. Maintenant, tous les professeurs du lycée croient que vous avez peur des araignées !

John grogna.

-Je vous en pris, gronda Clara. Ne me remerciez pas surtout !

-Merci de m'avoir ridiculisé auprès de tous les professeurs du lycée ! Râla John. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils me regardaient tous en riant hier !

-Enfin bref ! Dit Clara. La liste fait mention d'une certaine Rose Tyler. Vous voyez qui cela peut être ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit John. C'était ma voisine, mais elle a déménagé. Maintenant, elle vit deux rues plus loin avec sa mère.

-Avec sa mère ? Répéta Clara. Mais quel âge a-t-elle ?

-La vingtaine il me semble. Mais sa mère est très possessive. Expliqua John.

-Je vois. Dit Clara. Elle vous connaît bien ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit John, mais j'improviserais.

-Faites attention!alerta Clara. C'est une femme cette fois ! Ça ne seras pas aussi facile !

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? »

Le duo fit le chemin en plaisantant. Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes à la maison de la suspecte. C'était au tour de John d'entrer en scène.


	14. Chapter 14

Comme à son habitude, la mère de Rose était à sa porte, en pleine discutions avec sa voisine. À vrai dire, on ne savait pas vraiment si elles discutaient ou se disputaient. Rose n'était pas présente cette fois, et John se demandait si elle n'était pas à UNIT. Mais il s'arrêta soudain en regardant deux enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Ces deux enfants qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt. Une petite fille rousse et un petit garçon châtain. John se doutait que ces deux enfants étaient ceux de la liste. C'était les seuls qu'il avait vu depuis des années. Clara, de son côté, s'était arrêté pour observer elle aussi les deux enfants.

« Alors, dit-elle en devinant l'identité des enfants. Que comptez vous leur raconter ?

-Je ne sais pas... répondit John. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé. J'ai un peu de mal avec les enfants...

-Cela explique pourquoi vous êtes devenu professeur de lycée ! Rétorqua Clara.

John ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il observait les deux enfants, qui semblaient attendre quelque chose qui venait du ciel. Sans réfléchir, John quitta Clara et alla voir les enfants.

-Que regardez vous ? Demanda John. Vous avez peur du ciel.

-Quelque chose va tomber, répondit la petite fille, et on l'attend !

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Notre nouveau jeu ! S'écria le petit garçon.

-Rory, demanda la petite fille, à quel heure est-elle prévue ?

-Elle devrait déjà tomber ! Répondit le garçon.

-Elle est encore en retard ! Souffla la petite fille.

-Calme toi Amélia ! dit Rory. Elle ne devrai plus tarder !

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça!grogna la fillette.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda John. Tu n'aime pas ce prénom ? Moi je le trouve jolie ! Il sonne comme un nom de princesse de contes de fée !

-Justement ! Souffla la fillette.

John n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les enfants avaient commencer à rire et à crier.

-Elle est là ! Criaient-ils. La voilà !

Soudain, John compris. Il la sentait à présent sur son visage. La pluie. Une pluie fraîche de fin d'automne. Bientôt, elle allait se transformer en neige, et ensevelir tout le parc. John admirait l'innocence de ces enfants, qui s'extasiaient pour une simple pluie, alors que les adultes s'en plaignaient. Quand les adultes sortaient leur parapluie, les enfants sautaient dans les flacs et riaient de la vie. C'était un joie simple, mais profonde. Les enfants avaient commencés à courir, sauter en riant. John, lui, restait immobile.

-Qu'avez vous monsieur ? Dit soudain Amélia. N'êtes vous pas heureux ? Regardez, il pleut !

-C'est que j'ai peur de la pluie. Mentit John. Je pense que je devrait aller m'abriter.

John adressa un sourire aux enfants, avant de courir rejoindre Clara qui s'était abritée.

-Il est bizarre cet homme. Dit Rory.

-Moi je l'aime bien. Sourit Amélia, avant retourner à son jeu.

John courait vers Clara, quand il fut soudain arrêté par un vieil homme qui les bouscula. Il portait un gros télescope, qui semblait vraiment très lourd à en voir le visage du vieil homme. John l'aida sans hésiter, il venait de reconnaître son vieil ami.

-John ! S'écria Wilfried. Toujours là quand on en a besoin à ce que je vois ! Et je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec Miss Clara ! Avez vous eu de bonnes notes Miss ?

-Pour la deuxième fois, je ne suis PAS une élève ! Je suis une enseignante ! Répliqua Clara. Je suis une adulte !

-Oh pardon madame ! S'excusa le vieil homme. Je perds un peu la boule ces temps ci ! Que venez vous faire dans le quartier ?

-Nous venons simplement rendre visite à Rose. Répondit John.

-Ah oui ! Rose Tyler ! Dit le grand père après trois longues minutes de réflexion. Je me souvient d'elle ! Elle était très amie avec Donna au lycée il me semble ! Que devient-elle depuis l'incendie ?

-Elle a retrouver du travaille. Répondit simplement John.

-Superbe ! Bon je dois vous laisser. Déclara Wilfried. Je vais regarder un peu le ciel !

-Vous pensez que vous allez voir quelque chose avec toute cette pluie ?demanda John.

-Elle ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Répondit Wilfried. Elle ne tombera sans doute plus quand j'aurais atteint ma colline. Vous souhaitez venir ?

-Non merci, répondit John. J'ai peur du vide.

-Elle n'est pas très haute vous savez ! Dit Wildried.

-Elle le sera quand même trop. Répliqua John.

-Bon, comme vous voudrez. Dit Wilfried d'un air étonné. À plus tard alors !

John continua sa route jusqu'à la maison des Tyler, tout en écoutant les éloges de Clara sur sa nouvelle capacité à mentir.

-Mr Smith ! S'écria la mère en l'apercevant. Que nous vaut votre visite ? Si vous êtes venu voir Rose, c'est trop tard, elle est partie il y a une heure à son nouveau travaille. Vous savez, l'agence dont elle vous avait parlé l'autre jour. Je ne fait pas vraiment confiance à ces gens là ! Ils la payent trop, ça cache quelque chose ! Et en plus elle ne veut jamais me dire ce qu'elle fait là bas ! À moi, sa propre mère ! Vous y croyez vous ? J'ai quand même le droit de m'intéresser à la vie de ma fille, surtout quand elle est peut être en danger ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment devenus imprudents ! Ils ne pensent qu'à l'argent ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça triste, vous qui êtes professeur ?

-C'est triste oui, répondit John, mais ce n'est pas Rose que je viens voir, c'est vous.

Une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit de John. Un idée brillante qui allait rendre sa mission bien plus facile et rapide. Il sentait le regard intrigué de Clara, derrière lui, qui devait se demander ce qu'il arrivait à son associé. Mais John savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il connaissait Jackie depuis longtemps, il connaissait bien sa manie de tout raconter à tout le monde, et même à des inconnus.

-Voilà qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps ! S'étonna Jackie. Depuis quelques années, les hommes qui viennent me parler n'en ont que pour ma fille ! Peut d'homme ont tenté de me séduire depuis la mort de Pete. Les hommes ne s'intéressent pas aux mères. Et avec l'âge, cela devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver un homme qui accepte de boire un verre avec moi ! Que le monde est dur de nos jours !

La commère continua durant deux bonnes heures, parlant de son coiffeur incapable de faire des tresses, la marchande de pain qui ne voulait pas lui faire de réduction, et du journal météo qui n'annonçait que de la pluie. Elle fini par se taire enfin vers la fin de la journée. Elle semblait avoir terminer sa semaine, car elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Voulez vous un peu de thé ? Demanda-t-elle. Je crois qu'il m'en reste dans...

-Non merci, coupa John. Je ne voudrais pas rester trop tard.

-Mais il n'est que 18h ! s'étonna Jackie.

-Oui mais la nuit tombe vite à cette époque de l'année, et je doit vous avouer que j'ai un peu peur du noir. Mentit John.

-Vraiment ! S'exclama Jackie assez fort pour que toute la ville l'entende. Mais il ne faut pas en avoir honte vous savez ! Il y a beaucoup de gens qui on peur du noir !

-Je dois vous laisser, conclu John. Bonjours à Rose de ma part !

John s'en alla, Clara toujours à ses côté, sous le regard surpris Jackie Tyler.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer?interrogea Clara lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés. N'étions nous pas sensé voir Rose à la base ?

_Vous n'êtes pas contente de mes exploits de mensonges ? S'enquit John. Nous avons remplie presque toute la liste aujourd'hui !

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange ! Répondit Clara. Pourquoi avoir dit un mensonge à la mère ? Elle n'est pas sur la liste il me semble !

-Jackie est une commère. Expliqua John. Grâce à elle, tout le voisinage sera au courant, y compris sa fille ! Cela nous enlève un partie du travail !

-Ne vous pensez pas tiré d'affaire ! Dit Clara en souriant. Il vous reste encore plusieurs personnes à qui mentir !

-Qui est le prochain ?

-Danny Pink.


	15. Chapter 15

« Danny Pink?répéta John. Qui est Danny Pink ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.

-C'est mon voisin. Répondit Clara. Il a emménagé il y a environ un mois. C'est un ancien soldat, mais il s'est reconvertis en professeur de mathématique au collège Coal Hills près de l'hôpital. Je le connais bien, je vais m'en charger.

-Quand vous dites que vous le _ connaissez bien_...que voulez vous dire au juste ? Demanda John de son air perplexe.

-Que cela ne vous regarde pas. Rétorqua Clara. Je n'habite pas très loin, suivez moi. »

Les associés longèrent le parc et arrivèrent près d'une fontaine. Quelques maisons mitoyennes se tenaient devant. Elle se ressemblaient toutes : portes et volets bleus, avec un toit gris comme on en voyait souvent à Londres. Clara s'avança devant l'une des portes bleues, et sonna. Un jeune homme métisse aux cheveux bruns ouvrit la porte, il avait l'air content de voir la jeune femme. Mais son air changea immédiatement en voyant derrière elle le vieil homme qui le regardait avec des yeux globuleux le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Euh...dit l'homme. Bonjours Clara ! Tout va bien ?

-Très bien et toi ? Répondit Clara.

-Euh...Oui très bien. Il y a un problème ? Demanda l'homme en s'efforçant de na pas faire attention au vieil homme.

-Non non, dit Clara, je venais juste prendre des nouvelles. Et j'aimerais aussi t'emprunter des livres dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre jour.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, entre ! Installe toi. Ton ami et toi aimeraient avoir un peu de thé ? Proposa l'homme.

-Je veux bien oui. Dit Clara en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de John.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda John quand Danny quitta la pièce.

-J'improvise ! Répliqua Clara en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Vous pourriez faire un effort vous aussi ! Arrêtez de faire ces yeux là ! Ça le rend mal à l'aise !

-Mais c'est mon regard habituel ! S'enquit John.

-Justement ! Rétorqua Clara. Arrêtez ça !

Danny revint quelques instants plus tard avec trois tasses de thé et deux livres de Charles Dickens.

-Voilà ! Dit-il en les tendant à Clara. Tu pourras les voir avec tes élèves, ce sont de très bon livres !

-Merci. Répondit Clara en souriant le plus naturellement possible.

John aurait eu envie de disparaître. Il aurait eu envie d'être n'importe où plutôt que dans ce salon. C'était un salon carré comme on en trouve des millions dans le monde, meublé de canapés et de fauteuils tous très basiques. Mais le pire était la conversation. Elle était la plus banale des conversations aux quelles il ait assisté depuis fort longtemps. De plus, Danny et Clara n'était sans doute pas que de simples amis. John avait beau être associable, il le voyait bien dans leur malgré la relation entre ces deux personnes, il ne comprenais toujours pas le but de la manœuvre. La « mission » à la base était de raconter à chaque suspects un peur différente et d'en voir ensuite les conséquences. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de raconter sa peur et de s'en aller pour continuer sa besogne. Il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre le thé et d'échanger des banalités, cela ne faisait que le retarder !

-Oh oui j'ai oublié de te présenter ! S'exclama soudain Clara. Je te présente le professeur John Smith, un collègue.

-Enchanté Monsieur. Répondit Danny. Je suis...

-Danny Pink. Coupa John. Je sais, Clara m'a déjà parlé de vous. Vous étiez un soldat et maintenant vous êtes un professeur de sport, c'est ça ?

-...un professeur de mathématique. Rectifia Danny en grinçant des dents. Je vois que Clara vous a dit beaucoup de choses sur moi. Mais je doute que ce soit nécessaire.

-Je n'aime pas les soldats. Déclara John. J'ai peur de la guerre.

-Je suis content pour vous...rétorqua Danny en lançant un regard noir.

Il silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. John se doutait de la cause, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces âneries.

-Vous venez Clara ? Dit-il en reposant sa tasse. Nous avons encore du travail.

Clara de son côté était resté bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'osait plus parler. Elle reposa lentement la tasse de thé en faisant signe à John de l'attendre devant la porte d'entrée.

-Je...dit-elle à l'adresse de Danny. Attends deux minutes s'il te plaît...Je dois régler quelque chose.

Elle rejoignit John, près à partir.

-Non mais vous vous moquez de moi ! S'écria-t-elle assez doucement pour que Danny n'entende pas. Vous êtes idiot ou vous le faites exprès ?

-Je l'ai fait exprès. Répliqua John. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

-Et bien j'espère que vous êtes content de vous ! Gronda-t-elle. Allez vous en si vous avez tant de choses à faire, espèce d'idiot ! »

Sur cette parole elle le poussa dehors et claqua le porte. John ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Par la fenêtre, il voyait Clara rejoindre son petit ami. Elle semblait s'excuser. S'excuser ? John ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! C'était lui qui avait été froid et trop franc, pas elle ! Pourquoi s'excusait-elle ? Décidément,John ne comprenait vraiment rien aux conventions sociales. Il rapartit chez lui, perplexe et en même temps énervé, et se coucha directement, rêvant de pluie, d'une petite rousse, de collines, et de soldats.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lundi suivant, John se leva comme à son habitude, se prépara, et se dirigea vers le lycée. En sortant de l'immeuble, il raconta à son voisin qu'il était agoraphobe, et à sa concierge qu'il avait peur d'être enfermé. Tous deux le crurent sans poser de questions. La concierge était d'ailleurs très pressée de partir le raconter à tout l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il affronta l'air glacé de cette fin d'automne, il se risqua à regarder aux alentours pour y apercevoir Clara, ou quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il était resté enfermé chez lui durant tout le reste du week-end depuis leur dispute. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais ce matin là, personne ne semblait avoir envie de lui parler. Le vendeur de journaux somnolait, comme à son habitude, il n'y avait pas de petite rousse dans le parc, pas de commère qui criait ses ragots, pas de grand père avec son télescope, et surtout, pas de Clara. Cela ne surprenait pas John. Il n'avait pas vraiment été des plus sympathique lors de sa rencontre avec le soldat. Lentement, il se mit à marcher vers le lycée, en continuant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne qui semblait l'observer. Les espions de UNIT ne s'étaient pas encore éveillés. La femme de la bibliothèque ne se montrait pas, comme à son habitude. Mais John savait qu'au delà de cette ville endormie, se cachait celui qui l'avait enfermé lui et tout ces gens dans ce monde parallèle dont aucun ne pouvait sortir.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin au lycée, John ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle des professeurs pour peut être y voir Clara. Mais à la place, il trouva tout les professeurs qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'est à dire ceux qui pensaient connaître sa peur. Il se doutait que M. Penn allait s'empresser de la raconter à ses élèves, pour se venger de tous les vents que lui avait infligé John durant l'année. John se doutait qu'il allait trouver dans sa classe une araignée en plastique sur le bureau. Mais il s'en moquait. Les araignées en plastiques, malgré ce que l'on croyait, ne lui faisait pas peur, ni même les araignées vivantes. Ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux. Et il comptait bien le prouver à ses élèves !

Lorsqu'il entra en classe, les élèves étaient déjà tous installés, et quelques uns souriaient, de ce sourire qui annonce une bêtise. Calmement, John posa son sac, retira son manteau, et s'installa sur sa chaise. Cette dernière couina, exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Il retira aussitôt l'araignée en plastique, ne laissant paraître aucune expression, et d'un geste aussi calme, la lança dans le flacon d'acide posé sur son bureau. L'araignée fut aussitôt dissoute, sous le regard étonné des élèves.

Et d'un ton encore plus calme, il déclara :

« Qui peut m'expliquer la réaction de l'objet face à l'acide ? »

Lorsque John ressortit à la pause de midi, l'air s'était un peu réchauffé. Il avait bien rit durant cette matinée. Grâce à sa présentation de l'acide en début de cour, les élèves s'étaient montrés beaucoup plus sérieux et intéressés. John regarda aux alentours pour y apercevoir la petite brune avec qui il déjeunait habituellement, mais ne le trouva pas. Peut être était-elle cachée parmi les élèves. Mais aucun professeurs ne semblaient l'avoir vu depuis le matin. John commença soudain à s'inquiéter. Il avait le samedi de leur dispute, laissé son amie seule avec le soldat, qui était un suspect. Avait-elle été enlevée ? Il semblait pourtant qu'elle était très à l'aise en compagnie de cet homme. Ils semblaient même très intimes. Danny Pink était-il le coupable ? Était-il l'espion qui l'observait depuis si longtemps ? John tressailli. Il est vrai qu'il avait été un peu rapide pour mentir à cet homme. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire la conversation. Avaient-ils été découverts ? Le soldat s'en était-il pris à Clara ? Un nouveau frisson glaça le sang de John. Clara avait gardé la liste des suspects ! Et si le soldat l'avait trouvé ! Sans hésiter une seule seconde, John s'élança vers la maison du soldat. Il n'était peut être pas encore trop tard ! John savait qu'il devenait peut être paranoïaque, mais il devait s'assurer que son amie était en sécurité. Car après tout, c'était sa faute si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Au départ, elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Lorsque John arriva enfin aux maisons mitoyennes, un problème se présenta devant lui. Laquelle était celle de Clara ? Les maisons se ressemblaient toutes ! Elles avaient toutes le même toit gris, les même portes bleues, les même voltes bleus ! Comment John allait-il faire pour trouver la maison de son ami ? Il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vu le samedi soir en arrivant à la maison du soldat, mais tout semblait flou, comme si ses souvenirs s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure, comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. John, dans l'élan de la peur, commença à sonner à chaque portes en espérant un jour trouver la bonne personne. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il fut soulagée de voir sa petite enseignante ouvrir la porte. Elle sursauta en découvrant le vieil homme, essoufflé par sa course.

« John, demanda-t-elle, vous allez bien ?

-Je...souffla John, rouge de la tête au pied. Je voulait savoir si... Pourquoi vous ne...

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? Coupa Clara, surprise que le vieil homme fasse autant attention à elle. Danny est souffrant, j'ai pris congé pour m'occuper de lui.

-Sou...Souffrant?répéta John.

-Pourquoi êtes vous si essoufflé ? Questionna Clara. Vous avez couru ?

-Je...je cherchait...répondit John, encore à bout de souffle. Je cherchais votre maison.

-Ma maison ? Répéta Clara, interloquée.

-Oui, expliqua John, elles se ressemblent toutes ici.

-Mais vous n'avez pas vu les noms collés aux sonnettes ? Dit Clara en riant.

John regarda sur la sonnette. En effet, il y avait bel et bien collé dessus un post-it avec écrit en lettres d'imprimerie « Danny Pink ». Sur la maison situé à côté, le nom qu'il cherchait : « Clara Oswald ». John ferma les yeux. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?!

-Je...tenta John. Je vous cherchais, j'étais pressé...Je m'inquiétais...

-Vous vous inquiétiez ? Répéta Clara sans comprendre. Mais pour quelle raison ? Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien John ? Vous feriez mieux d'aller consulter un psy si ça continu !

Elle avait raison, John se demandait sérieusement si il n'allait pas devenir fou à force d'enquêter sans cesse sur ces histoires de boîte bleue qui voyage dans le temps, de seigneur du temps, et d'extraterrestres dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom. Clara, de son côté, voyait bien qu'elle avait interloqué le vieil homme.

-Je disais ça pour rire ! S'écria-t-elle immédiatement. Je veux juste dire que vous avez besoin de repos !

-Je dois m'en aller, déclara John, j'ai cours. J'espère que Danny sera vite sur pied. Bonne journée. »

Sans dire un mot de plus ni même laisser Clara répondre, John s'en alla. Il devenait fou, c'était certain ! Il avait bien besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ses inquiétudes. Peut être son psy pourrai-t-il l'aider à éclaircir un peu les choses, et à mieux voir le danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête, menaçant sa vie, et celle du Docteur.


	17. Chapter 17

John se leva de bon heure ce matin là. Une journée avait passée depuis son entrevue avec Clara. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait, à en voir le nombres de messages non-lus qu'il avait reçu. Mais il se forçait à ne pas lui répondre, de peur de dire une fois de plus n'importe quoi. Il avait trop de choses, trop d'informations, trop d'inquiétudes qui tournoyaient dans sa tête pour qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Il risquait de l'inquiéter encore plus. La meilleur idée était d'aller voir son psy, et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se prépara, comme chaque matins, et descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier, ignorant les saluts des voisins qu'il croisait. Il était trop fatiguait pour être polie ce matin là. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux nuits, par la faute de ces cauchemars qui le hantaient. Il commençait à soupçonner tout le monde. Les voisins qui le saluaient n'était pour lui que de viles espions. Les professeurs qu'il rencontrait durant ses journées n'étaient que des machines prêtes à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Il s'était même surpris à se soupçonné lui même, pendant un cours instant. Il se demandait si il n'allait pas finir par tuer le Docteur lui même, rongé par la folie. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler à son psy.

John arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans cette salle d'attente qu'il connaissait si bien. Il attendit, comme d'habitude, un quart d'heure, assit sur une chaise parmi tant d'autres. Il faudrait demander un jour à son psy pourquoi il a autant de chaises, et pourquoi il doit systématiquement attendre 15 min pour entrer dans le cabinet, sachant qu'il n'y avait jamais personne avant lui. Le psy le fit entrer, et John s'installa dans le fauteuil noir délavé qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Et bien Monsieur Smith, commença le psy, vous vous décidez enfin à revenir. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu. N'auriez vous plus besoin de moi ?

-Disons que j'ai eu quelques complications pour venir jusqu'ici. Répondit John. Mais j'ai toujours besoin de vous, c'est certain !

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Demanda le psy.

-J'ai découvert certaines choses. Déclara John. Je me suis souvenu de certaines choses.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama le psy. De quoi vous souvenez vous exactement ?

-De mon enfance, expliqua John, de là où j'ai vécu. Et j'ai de plus en plus souvent cette impression étrange dont je vous ai parlé l'autre jour.

-Vous parlez de ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous rencontrez quelqu'un ?

-Oui, répondit John, et il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas que le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont expliqués certaines choses. Je sais d'où cela vient.

-Monsieur Smith, gronda le psy, je vous avais pourtant dis de ne pas aller dans des réunions de dérangés anonymes ! Ces gens là ne vous aideront pas !

-Je sais ! Se défendit John. Je n'y suis jamais allé ! Je ne parlais pas de ça !

-Bon, très bien, souffla le psy, et que vous ont dit vos « nouveaux amis » ?

-Ils m'ont expliqués certaines choses sur le monde qui nous entoure. Qu'il y a certains phénomènes que l'ont ne peut pas expliqués, simplement parce qu'ils ne viennent pas de notre monde.

-Je vois...soupira le psy. Vos amis ne seraient pas des fan de séries de science fiction par hasard ?

-...Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi ! S'exclama John. Je suis très sérieux ! Ils ont réussis en trois jours ce que vous essayez de faire depuis plus de vingt ans !

-Calmez vous Monsieur Smith ! Gronda le psy. Je ne fait que mon travail. J'avoue ne pas vraiment faire confiance à ces personnes. Racontez moi ce qu'ils vous ont appris, peut être suis-je même avis.

-Ils m'ont parlé de ma vie d'avant. Raconta John. Une vie où je ne m'appelais pas John Smith mais le Docteur. Je voyageais, je sauvais des civilisations.

-Par quel moyen de transport voyagiez-vous ? Questionna le psy.

-Cela va sans doute vous paraître complètement fou, dit John, mais je voyageais à bord d'un vaisseau. Une machine à voyager dans le temps, plus grande à l'intérieur.

-Et vous voyagiez seul dans le TARDIS ?

-Non, j'ai eu plusieurs compagnes apparemment. Mais je ne me souviens que de Clara.

-Clara Oswald ?

-Oui, mais...John s'interrompit quelques instants. Attendez, comment connaissez vous le nom du vaisseau ? Et je ne vous ai jamais dit le nom de famille de Clara !

John se leva d'un seul coup, et fixa de ses yeux ronds le psy, qui lui souriait, d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire.


	18. Chapter 18

Un corps se trouvait dans une large pièce, très éclairée grâce aux grandes fenêtres. Le corps, situé sur un lit au centre de la pièce, n'était pas celui d'un vieil homme aigri, mais plutôt celui d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns, se réveillant subitement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle examina les lieux, et compris qu'elle avait un petit problème. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver, ni de comment elle y était arrivée. Elle se souvenait s'être couché un soir, après une longue journée de travail, mais rien de plus. L'avait-on kidnappé ? Pour quelle raison ? Était-ce par rapport à cette histoire de monde parallèle dont John lui avait parlé ? Cela faisait une semaine que ce dernier avait disparu, et Clara, inquiète, avait été convoquée par UNIT. L'agence lui avait expliquer en détaille la situation dans laquelle se trouvait John. Ils lui avaient dit quelques détailles sur ce monde parallèle, et sur sa propre identité. Ainsi avait-elle découvert que, dans un autre monde, elle voyageait avec John, qui se nommait le Docteur. Ensembles, ils visitaient des époques différentes, des mondes différents, et ils avaient plus d'une fois sauvé l'espèce humaine de ces créatures extraterrestres que l'on appelait Daleks, Cybermans... Clara n'avait pas tout compris au début, mais ce n'est qu'en découvrant la machine à voyager dans le temps que tout pour elle devint logique. Cette machine, appelée TARDIS, semblait vivante. Plus grande à l'intérieur, elle avait laissé Clara la visiter, elle et ses multiples salles. Mais la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment ne semblait pas appartenir au TARDIS, ni à aucune autre machines d'ailleurs. Clara regarda autour d'elle. Un table était apparue, ainsi qu'une chaise. Sur la table se trouvait une assiette, pleine de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de toasts au beurre. Clara se demanda si elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver, car elle avait en effet très faim, et elle était certaine de n'avoir vu aucun meuble dans ce coin de la pièce quelques minutes avant. Clara s'approcha prudemment de la table et examina l'assiette pleine. Elle mourrait de faim, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être empoisonnée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun indices lui permettant de savoir où elle se trouvait. Seul une horloge, placée au centre du mur, lui indiquait l'heure. Seul problème, les aiguilles ne bougeaient pas. Elles restaient statiques, comme bloquées dans le temps. Clara regarda par la grande fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce, et découvrit qu'elle se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de la Terre. Elle pouvait l'observer, calme, sereine, ce qui n'était pas du tout le même état que Clara. Cette dernière commençait à paniquer. Elle se trouvait dans l'espace, et n'avait aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée là. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Clara attrapa immédiatement un couteau qui devait lui permettre de manger son bacon, et le cacha sous la manche de sa chemise de nuit qu'elle avait gardée de la veille. Un homme apparu derrière la porte, mais ça n'était John, ni aucun agent de UNIT. Cet homme était seul, et adressait un grand sourire à Clara. Cela rendait le jeune femme très mal à l'aise. Elle observait l'homme, inquiète. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Oswald, je ne vais rien vous faire. Déclara l'homme. Tout comme vous d'ailleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Clara ne répondit pas.

-Vous ne semblez pas beaucoup m'aimer. Dit l'homme. Pourtant je ne veux que votre bien !

-Où suis-je ? Interrogea Clara. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Et qui êtes vous ?

-Et bien ! Ria l'homme. Cela en fait des question ! Calmez vous voyons ! Regardez, nous vous avons préparé un petit déjeuner, vous devez avoir faim !

-Répondez à mes questions. Ordonna Clara, ignorant son estomac vide.

-Bon, très bien. Dit l'homme. Asseyez vous.

Clara ne bougea pas. Elle attendait ses réponses avec impatience. L'homme la dévisagea quelques instants, et sourit.

-Vous avez un sacré tempérament. Déclara-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi il vous apprécie tant !

-Qui ? Demanda Clara sans comprendre.

-Allons allons ! S'exclama l'homme. Cessez dont de me bombarder de question !

-Alors répondez moi ! Répliqua Clara avec fureur.

-Oui oui pardon ! Répondit l'homme. Bon, tout d'abord, je peux vous assurer que vous ne risquez rien ! Ensuite, je me présente : je suis psychologue, et voici mon vaisseau spatial, le DreamOne. J'y vis seul, je n'aime pas beaucoup la compagnie. Disons que je n'aime pas beaucoup recevoir, je préfère la solitude. J'ai déjà essayer, plus d'une fois, mais hélas ça n'a pas fonctionné comme je l'espérait. Il est vrai qu'à certains moments, je ressens une profonde tristesse, mais elle ne dure pas très longtemps, et...

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Coupa Clara.

-Oh oui pardon, dit l'homme, j'avais oublié cette question. Il faut dire que quand on vit seul, lorsqu'on reçoit quelqu'un, on a tendance à raconter un peu trop sa vie...Bref, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici...est confidentielle.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Clara. Mais j'ai quand même le droit de savoir pourquoi je suis ici !

-Hummmmmm pas forcément... répondit l'homme. Nous vous avons invité à venir, d'une certaine façon, et selon le décret conventionnel numéro quatre de la Déclaration des Ombres présentant les droits humains, nous sommes dans les règles.

-Mais comment ça « dans les règles » ?! s'exclama Clara. Vous ne m'avez pas du tout invité à venir ! Ça s'appelle du kidnapping ! Je n'ai jamais accepté d'être emmener dans votre vaisseau spatial !

-Nous vous avons fait venir parce que nous avions besoin que vous veniez ici. Répondit l'homme. Selon le décret, c'est légal !

-Mais vous êtes tous de grands malades vous les extraterrestres ! S'écria Clara. Je n'ai jamais quelque chose d'aussi insensé ! Et puis d'abord c'est qui « nous » ? je croyais que vous étiez seul ici ?

-Hummmm...disons que j'ai un peu mentis...avoua l'homme. Je ne suis plus seul...depuis votre arrivée...Vous n'êtes pas ma seule...invitée...Je vais vous conduire à lui, mais avant...habillez vous !

La chemise de Clara disparue d'un seul coup, laissant place à une chemise grise en soie et une jupe noir.

-Qui d'autre est ici ? Demanda Clara.

-Clara, éloignez vous ! S'écria une voix.

Clara obéit aussitôt. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait très bien. La voix de John. La voix du Docteur.

Ce dernier lança une chaise sur la tête de l'homme, et Clara découvrit avec horreur que la chaise n'avait pas touché l'homme. Elle était passé à travers lui et s'était fracassée sur le mur. L'image de l'homme resta flou durant quelques instant, ne laissant entendre que le ronchonnement de l'homme.

-Voyons John, je vous avais pourtant prié de ne pas faire ça !

-Clara, interpella John, venez !

Clara resta immobile quelques instant, fixant la masse qui vibrait devant elle, ne formant qu'une silhouette.

-Il ne restera comme cela que quelques instants ! S'exclama John. Venez vite !

Mais il était trop tard, à peine Clara s'était-elle élancée, que déjà l'homme avait repris sa forme et lui attrapait le poignet avec une telle force, que la jeune femme peinait à se dégager.

-Allons Mademoiselle Oswald, nous n'avons pas finis de discuter !

Clara, terrifiée, donna un grand coup sur le bras de l'homme avec le couteau qu'elle avait volé à son réveille. Aussitôt, l'homme recommença à se déformer, ne constituant à nouveau plus qu'un beugue à silhouette humaine, mais seulement pour quelques instants. Clara put alors se dégager, et couru vers le couloir où l'attendait John. Tous deux s'élancèrent, ne sachant même pas où aller, tandis que le psy reprenait sa forme humaine, son sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

Les compagnons coururent une bonne dizaine de minutes sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Il se permirent enfin une pause après avoir passé porte métallique les menant vers une pièce étroite et plus sombre que les autres du vaisseau. John bloqua la porte dès qu'ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur, à l'aide de chaises dont l'utilité dans cette pièce restait inconnue.

« John...souffla Clara, le cœur battant encore la chamade. Qui est cet homme ? Que nous veut-il ?

-C'est lui Clara ! Expliqua John. C'est lui qui nous a enfermé dans ce monde parallèle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, mais il doit certainement être un ami du Docteur !

-Mais pourquoi nous emmener ici ? Demanda Clara. Il a tout le loisir de malmener le Docteur dans ce monde parallèle !

-C'est parce que j'ai découvert son identité. Dit John. Il était mon psychologue dans le monde parallèle, et il a laisser échappé un détail de trop.

-Mais...tenta Clara, à nouveau prise de panique.

-Chut ! Murmura John en plaçant un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme. J'ai entendu un bruit...

Les deux fugitifs scrutèrent la pénombre. Il y avait en effet un bruit. Un bourdonnement. John s'avança. De multiples meubles et babioles sans intérêt étaient placés ici et là dans la petite pièce. Au centre, un grand drap vieux et sale cachait quelque chose. C'était de cette chose que le bruit semblait venir. John s'approcha un peu plus, et tendit la main. Clara restait près de la porte, tenant à la main un pied de chaise qu'elle avait réussit à cassé. Le peu qu'elle avait vu de son kidnappeur la laissait penser qu'il n'était pas très loin, et elle voulait être prête à l'accueillir.

John lança un regard à Clara, et cette dernière leva son morceau de bois. Le vieil homme tira alors lentement le drap, laissant apparaître une grande boîte bleue, que John reconnu aussitôt.

-Clara, je pense que nous sommes presque sauvés ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire qui faisait un peu peur à sa compagne.

Clara ne tarda pas à comprendre la nature de la grande boîte bleue. Elle se souvenait l'avoir vu à UNIT. John avait raison, cette machine allait peut être les sauvés du fou qui les retenait prisonniers.

Clara laissa tomber son morceau de bois, et tira sur la poignet. Mais la boîte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle recommença un second fois, puis trois, puis cinq, mais en vain. La boîte restait verrouillée.

-Mais pourquoi ne s'ouvre-t-elle pas ? S'écria Clara. Cette fichu boîte ! Ajouta-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte bleue.

Clara se laissa glisser contre la mur, fixant la grosse boîte d'un regard noir. La machine était telle une voiture qui ne voulait pas démarrer, un mot de passe qui ne voulait pas fonctionner, un commandant sans son armée.

John s'installa à côté de la jeune femme, tout en fixant la boîte. Ils restèrent côtes à côtes de longues minutes, regardant la machine avec tristesse.

-Elle est peut être verrouillée ? Suggéra enfin John en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

Mais c'est avec une grande surprise qu'il ressortit un clé qui semblait être apparue dans la poche comme par enchantement. John se leva d'un bond, suivit de Clara, et tout deux se précipitèrent sur la porte. John inséra la clé dans la serrure, mais ils s'écroulèrent à nouveaux sur le sol lorsqu'il se rendirent compte que la porte restait fermée.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?! S'exclama Clara. Que t'avons nous fait ?!

-c'est peut être toi qui l'a vexé avec ton coup de pied...proposa John.

Mais de toute évidence, la plaisanterie n'avait rien de drôle, car le vieil homme eu droit un regard noir qui l'obligea détourner le regard. Il recommença à fixer la porte, mettant son intelligence à l'œuvre. Soudain, un détail le frappa. C'était pourtant si évident !John s'avança vers la porte d'un air décidé, sous le regard surpris de Clara, il posa ses mains sur les poignets, et poussa. La porte bougea, et s'ouvrit. Clara fit les yeux rond, se leva et rejoignit John qui avait déjà traversé l'issue. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle de contrôle emplie de lumière, mais elle n'appartenait pas au TARDIS. La salle était pleine de fenêtres laissant apercevoir la Terre et son système solaire, et au centre de la salle se tenait le kidnappeur, le faiseur de rêves, le psy. Il souriait, de son air satisfait, en admirant les deux compagnons, pétrifiés sur place.

-Et bien ! Déclara-t-il. Je commençait à croire que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Je vous ai même aider un peu dans l'impatience ! Une très bonne blague n'est-il pas ?

John observa la clé avec dépit. Il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était si évident. Clara regarda à son tour la clé. Elle était désormais complètement désespérée. Elle était définitivement enfermée dans ce vaisseau, avec ce fou comme geôlier, et le Docteur comme seul ami.

-Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ?! Éclata John en laissant tomber la clé. Que vous a-t-il fait ?

-Le Docteur ? Oh mais rien rassurez vous ! Assura l'homme. Je fais simplement cela pour m'amuser !

John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme était vraiment cinglé !

-Désirez vous un peu de thé ? Proposa l'homme en désignant les fauteuils. Ou des petits biscuits ?

-Pourquoi ? Répéta John.

-Mais je vous l'ai dit, répondit l'homme en faisant apparaître un théière Ce n'est qu'un simple jeu !

-En quoi est ce un jeu d'enfermer d'innocentes personnes dans un monde inexistant ? Grogna John.

-Et bien...je vis dans un milieu un peu ennuyeux, expliqua l'homme en versant du thé dans trois tasses sorties de nul part. J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu ! Vous êtes mes pantins, et je dirige les fils, n'est ce pas amusant ?

-Pourquoi s'en être pris à toutes ces personnes ? Interrogea John. Ils n'avaient rien demandés ! Pourquoi eux ?

-Ils connaissent tous un minimum le Docteur, répondit l'homme. Vous l'avez deviner, n'est ce pas Docteur ?

-Je ne suis pas le Docteur. Grogna John.

-Mais bien sûr que si vous l'êtes ! Répliqua l'homme. Vous le savez très bien ! Cette petite voix a bien dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille...

John se figea. Comment ce fou pouvait-il connaître l'existence de cette petite voix. Il se souvint soudain d'un détail : cet homme était son psychologue depuis plus de dix ans ! Il connaissait tout de lui !

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à votre compagne...

John se retourna aussitôt. Clara s'était agenouillée, et regardait étrangement la clé restée par terre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Clara ? Interpella John en s'approchant d'elle. Vous allez bien ?

-Je...murmura Clara,tremblante. Les souvenirs...Il y en a trop ! Aidez moi Docteur !

-Clara calmez vous ! Dit John en lui prenant l'épaule. Comment m'avez vous appelez ?

-Je me souviens de tout ! Déclara Clara. Vous êtes le Docteur ! Mais il n'y a pas que vous...il y a...il y en a trop ! Arrêtez ça !

-Clara écoutez moi ! Murmura John. Il vous manipule, ne croyez pas à toutes ces choses, elles sont fausses ! Il ment !

-Oh non Docteur je ne mens pas. Déclara l'homme.

Il venait de s'installer dans un des fauteuils, tel un psy, et sirotait son thé tout en fixant la scène.

-Les souvenirs ne mentent pas Docteur. Dit-il. _Vous_ mentez. _Vous_ leur mentez à tous, à chacun et chacune, à tous ceux qui ont un jour osés suivre le fou et sa boîte bleue. _Vous_ avez détruit votre espèce, et c'est pour cela que vous emmenez ces gens que vous dites si spéciales, pour aller voir les étoiles. Vous êtes rongé par la culpabilité et vous voulez le caché, l'ignorer, en offrant à d'autres espèces ce que vous n'avez pas pu offrir à la votre. Vous êtes bien seul, mon pauvre ami.

C'est fois c'en était trop. John ne pouvait plus supporter cet homme qui se croyait si supérieur. Il sentait un feu bouillonner en lui,la rage d'un guerrier, la colère du Docteur.

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Maintenant je vous laisse, je pars en vacances...à dans deux mois !;)**

**...Bon c,'est vrai je plaisantes, je posterais quand même quelques chapitres !**

**xxx**

**Eleam-Nilsing :)**


End file.
